Magia blanca
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers EP7. Kinzo/Bice. Beatrice era magia viva, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, en su mirada desafiante, magia blanca que él perdió. 30 viñetas.
1. 13:00 Deteniéndose para

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13:00 (PM) Deteniéndose para...

* * *

><p>El mar la envolvía en todas direcciones, meciéndola similar a los brazos de su madre cuando era pequeña y no tenía que preocuparse por guerras, lealtades o armas desconocidas. A Beatrice, en un principio, todo aquello le había parecido fascinante, desde los deslumbrantes colores de los peces hasta las tonalidades que adoptaban las olas conforme el día avanzaba, brillantes nada más despuntar el alba y rojas, como sangre, nada más caer la tarde. Se había maravillado a pesar de que su viaje no era nada placentero ni mucho menos corto, con todo aquello que constituía su hogar en esos momentos, muy lejos de Italia y sus calles ajetreadas pero hermosas; sin embargo, el efecto se había acabado justo con la detonación que los asaltó mar adentro, mientras todos dormitaban con el sonido del océano rugiendo como música de fondo.<p>

El mar seguía siendo hermoso y cambiando de tonalidad conforme el sol avanzaba por el horizonte, inamovible como el tiempo y la vida misma, pero ya nadie tenía —ni siquiera ella— el tiempo para admirarlo, para detenerse junto a una de las ventanas metálicas del submarino y dejar que la vista se perdiera en las profundidades, no sólo de las olas sino de los pensamientos. Habían muerto ya doce hombres si hacía bien las cuentas, doce hombres que habían dejado el aire viciado y pegajoso, similar a las corrientes de verano en Italia, tan pesadas como el mundo mismo. Les costaba respirar, incluso rodeados por ese mar de vida, esa agua aún cristalina e inexplorada. Bice no sabía qué hacer. Antes morir que traicionar a la patria. Ése era el lema de su padre que ella no sabía si seguir.

Se pasaba los días angustiada enfrente de la flota que le quedaba, cada vez menos, cada vez más viciado el aire, dando órdenes, preguntando cosas, las facciones teñidas de una falsa calma que sólo se derrumbaba cuando los rodeaba la oscuridad, algunos peces de colores pasando raudos junto a ellos como si tuvieran la peste —y quizás era así— y la perspectiva de un infinito en esa rutina, girando en el espiral de muerte que pronto cobraría también la vida de su padre.

Ya no llevaba la cuenta de los días en que había visto amanecer, los rayos del sol colándose entre el agua como si de pronto se hubiesen abierto las puertas del cielo para ellos, como si por fin hubiesen sucumbido al gas tóxico y la locura, el hambre y la desesperanza, pero un buen día uno de los oficiales llegó a ella con buenas noticias, mientras agotada y por fin desesperada, yacía de cualquier manera sobre su cama, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, como si con eso pudiese ignorar toda la destrucción.

—¡Hay una isla aliada a poco más de 2 kilómetros, señorita! ¿Qué hacemos? —Bice retiró las manos del rostro y sus facciones se transformaron en unas determinadas, llenas del orgullo que su padre le había heredado, lo único que tenía como Beatrice Castiglioni.

—Debemos cumplir la misión, mi padre así lo quería —su voz era fuerte, precisa. Por un momento la asaltó la idea de que hubiese sido un buen capitán si el destino hubiese precisado que naciera como varón y eso la hizo sonreír, un poco, sólo un poquito, pues la perspectiva lucía alentadora para sus hombres, sus amigos, aquellos que tenían vidas a las cuales regresar, muy diferente de ella a la que ya no le quedaba nada—. Pónganse en marcha hacia la isla, inmediatamente.

El soldado hizo un gesto con la cabeza, solemne, visiblemente alividado de que la locura estuviese por terminar. Ella en cambio, permaneció impasible una vez lo vio retirarse, aún conservando el porte digno de los soldados italianos, las botas entrechocando con un sonidito gracioso que en otro momento se hubiese detenido a apreciar. El viaje estaba llegando a su fin, el tesoro y el legado de su padre aún podrían salvarse. Bice esperaba, entonces, que eso le diera las fuerzas para morir y con ella, toda la desesperanza y orgullo de la república y de los Castiglioni.


	2. 17:00 Recuperándose de una caída

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17:00 (PM) Recuperándose de una caída.

* * *

><p>Nunca quiso creerlo en realidad, quizás porque nunca se lo había planteado realmente, aunque muchas personas le habían contado relatos fantásticos sobre el Japón, sobre las doncellas cubiertas en sedas que parecían volar por las pequeñas calles, tan pacíficas como las aguas de un río, sobre dragones, espadachines y samuráis que siempre le habían parecido relatos fantásticos como cuentos de hadas, donde la bruja era eliminada y el príncipe se casaba con la heroína... Y tuvo razón en hacerlo. Japón no era ese lugar mágico que le habían contado todos, presas de la ignorancia o del aburrimiento, sin embargo, sí escondía cierta belleza, sutil pero sublime, allá donde mirara. Y la verdad, no miraba mucho, dado que estaba en cama, aún recuperándose de las heridas causadas en Rokkenjima, no sólo físicas sino también psicológicas, mismas que le traían cientos de pesadillas por las noches.<p>

No obstante, ahora ése era su hogar. El hogar que se teñía suavemente con los colores del atardecer mucho más temprano que en Italia, el hogar que, con sus rojos y dorados, reflejaba en los tejados de las casas el brillo mortecino del sol y con el, los sonidos de las cigarras y los grillos, cantando para atraer a sus amantes.

Era su hogar, Niijima, la pequeña y tranquila Niijima, donde todos le hacían reverencias cuando salía por la comida que ella respondía torpemente, donde sus cabellos relucían como el mismo sol y la marcaban como diferente, aunque no para mal, nunca para mal. No volvería a Italia porque allí ya no le quedaba nada qué amar, porque sus calles, atestadas de guerra ahora le parecerían extrañas, porque allí no podría escuchar la puerta abriéndose, el inconfundible sonido de las botas de soldado de Kinzo acercándose por el corredor de madera, la respiración agitada de quien espera un acontecimiento emocionante, aquello que lograba reconfortarle el corazón a pesar de estar en un mundo extraño.

—¿Cómo estás? —esas eran las primeras palabras que el japonés le dirigía una vez entraba a la habitación, mirando cuidadosamente todos los detalles, en busca de alguno que delatara una salida furtiva, a pesar de que el Dr. Nanjo no le había dado el alta.

Ella nunca respondía, se limitaba a sonreír para darle a entender la situación, la cual nunca cambiaba, pues siempre seguía recuperándose, incluso si se escapaba a dar una vuelta, a conocer el vecindario. En su lugar, sin embargo, le preguntaba cientos de cosas, desde el estado de la isla hasta el de la guerra y si las facciones del hombre revelaban algún problema —ella podía decirlo por cómo fruncía el ceño— también preguntaba por el oro, por todos los problemas que parecían girar alrededor de su protección, el último legado de su padre que todavía no decidían cómo usar.

—No hablemos de eso —siempre la cortaba Kinzo, tomándole una mano con gesto galante, luego se acercaba a ella y la besaba, con la sombra de una sonrisa temblando en los labios—. Ojalá estuvieses siempre en cama —murmuraba como corolario, obteniendo inmediatamente el ceño fruncido de la italiana, quien tampoco podía evitar sonreír—. Cuando estés recuperada, ¿cómo sabré que no huirás de mí?

La respuesta se quedaba atorada en la garganta de Beatrice, junto con muchas otras preguntas angustiantes, dolorosas, concernientes al futuro. Sí, ojalá aquello durara para siempre, ojalá no llegara nunca el día en que tuvieran que enfrentar la realidad.


	3. 07:00 Cediendo a la curiosidad

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07:00 (AM) Cediendo a la curiosidad.

* * *

><p>El sudor logra que las sábanas se peguen a su piel desnuda, expuesta a las primeras luces rojizas de la mañana, tan calurosa como siempre en esa época del año. Beatrice trata de no hacerle caso a la incomodidad que esto supone y se da la vuelta en la cama, buscando a la persona que la ha metido en todo ese lío, entre fantástico y melancólico, como una novela que parece no alcanzar un final feliz. Kinzo ya está despierto y la observa con ojos brillantes, casi líquidos, en los cuales se remueve el mismo sentimiento que vive en su pecho y que crece, a veces muy a su pesar, como una flor que sin duda encontrará pronto el invierno.<p>

Tiene que irse, lo ve en sus ojos y en los gestos de sus manos cuando apartan su cabello dorado del camino de su rostro, que sin duda está tratando de grabar en su mente hasta la próxima ocasión, quién sabe cuándo, quién sabe dónde. Su familia debe de estar preocupada por él, o al menos eso piensa ella, aunque él nunca habla de la mujer que ha desposado, ni de sus hijos, siluetas desconocidas en su memoria, que sin embargo, son pesadas como anclas. Ella se engaña pensando que se preocupan, él sabe que sólo quieren mantenerlo atado y sabe también que logran su propósito cada vez que llega la mañana de su último día de -vacaciones-, con la perspectiva del regreso a casa, la rutina y el dolor.

—Te traeré un regalo —dice él, incorporándose en la cama para que su silueta se convierta en un haz de luz rojizo mientras se viste con parsimonia, sin duda retrasando el momento de la partida—. Nanjo ha dicho que vendrá a verte.

Bice entrecierra los ojos en un gesto de falsa molestia, las comisuras de sus labios temblando misteriosamente, con un poco de duda y un poco de amor.

—No necesito regalos —puntualiza, ya tiene demasiados comprados con el oro de su padre, ese oro maldito y bendito a la vez. Quiere añadir algo más pero se lo piensa mejor cuando las palabras retumban como los de las novelas en sus oídos, demasiado cursis y a la vez, demasiado verdaderas—. Aunque me encantará ver al Dr. Nanjo.

Kinzo no está en posición de replicar y poco le importa su negativa a los regalos, porque de cualquier manera le traerá cientos la próxima vez, cientos, que sin duda alguna no llenarán el hueco de la separación. Se quedan mirando algunos momentos, el silencio tan pesado como el aire caliente, tan pegajoso y agridulce como nunca lo estuvo antes entre ellos, un momento difícil que alguna vez tendrían que experimentar.

Es ahora o nunca, piensa ella, deshaciéndose de las mantas como si éstas absorbieran su valor, pues sería muy fácil esconderse entre ellas y volver a dormir, olvidar por enésima vez las preguntas que la asaltan cada vez que ve a Kinzo marcharse. Suspira abiertamente, el aire convirtiéndose en valor por todas sus cavidades, despejando el cerebro adormilado tras una buena noche juntos.

—¿Cómo es tu esposa? ¿Cómo son tus hijos? ¿Cómo se llaman? —los ha mencionado vagamente algunas veces, pero casi siempre es como si no existieran, como si fueran fantasmas habitando su casa, muy muy lejos de ella. Bice no se arrepiente de lo que está haciendo, aunque varias veces se lo ha cuestionado, pero quiere saber. Nada cambiará sabiendo, él no irá con ella para quedarse por toda la vida a su lado, ni habrá el final feliz de cuento de hadas, pero aún así, necesita saberlo.

Él parece sorprendido y una mirada dura se simbra en sus facciones conforme la sorpresa se va desvaneciendo. Bice lo sabe todo de él, lo conoce mejor que nadie que viva bajo su mismo techo, conoce la historia casi a la perfección salvo ese pequeño y molesto detalle, que sin duda —y puede verlo en sus ojos expectantes— la hiere nada más llega el momento de la despedida.

—Mis hijos son Krauss y Eva, son chiquillos como lo serían los de cualquiera, no tienen nada de especial y su madre... —un gesto contrariado aflora en sus labios y sus puños se vuelven blancos cuando los aprieta con fuerza—. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto?

—Quiero saberlo —pide ella, no con la voz suplicante de una amante de turno que implora por los últimos resquicios de una relación, sino con un tono fuerte y decidido que parece relampaguear en sus ojos azules, brillantes debido a la luz que se cuela por las ventanas.

Sabe que quizás no hace bien forzándolo de esa manera, pero también entiende que ha ganado cuando él se sienta a su lado en la cama, completamente vestido, suspirando como si hubiese perdido una apuesta.

—Me harás quedarme un día más para contártelo —de nuevo su tono adquiere ese brillo divertido y sonriente, que logra romper toda la tensión en la atmósfera—. No le importa, ¿verdad, oh, gran Bruja Dorada?

Ella ríe cuando su aliento le hace cosquillas en una mejilla, por supuesto que no le importa, incluso hasta ha ganado más de lo que había llegado a pedir. La verdad y la compañía —aunque sea por otro día— del hombre al que ama.


	4. 04:00 Haciendo un esfuerzo

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04:00 (AM) Haciendo un esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>La respiración se le vuelve dificultosa por tortuosos minutos, mientras está inclinada sobre el retrete con una mano sobre el pecho, la otra reteniéndose el largo cabello rubio, que no para de sacudirse debido a las arcadas. Es una de las peores sensaciones que ha tenido en la vida, quizás mucho peor que el aire viciado en aquél pequeño submarino que le sirvió de hogar durante meses antes de llegar a Japón, a su nueva vida y nuevo destino.<p>

El estómago le da volteretas y su propio sonido, su propio aroma y la visión turbulenta del contenido del retrete logran marearla, tanto que ni siquiera el aire salado que le llega del mar en calma esa noche consigue detener la sensación, como si tuviese un pescado putrefacto dando tumbos en su estómago.

Está muy segura de lo que le está sucediendo a su cuerpo, a pesar de que no ha visto al Dr. Nanjo en meses y a Kinzo en semanas, la certeza es tan real como la nueva vida que hay en su cuerpo a la cual sin duda no le ha gustado lo que ha cenado la noche anterior, comida clásica de italia, enviada por Kinzo como un mal sustituto a su persona.

¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Qué debe de hacer ahora? Las preguntas giran alrededor de su cabeza como si fuese un sol en órbita cuando se levanta del piso frío del baño, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Kinzo ya tiene hijos, también una esposa, lo sabe todo sobre ellos y le da la impresión de que no los tiene en demasiada estima, ¿será su hijo la excepción a la regla? ¿O alguien llegará a escuchar las quejas que su bebé alimente? Rompe en lágrimas ante esa perspectiva, aún sola en la gran casa llena de lujos que sólo ella disfruta, sus hormonas están hechas un caos y detesta prorrumpir en sollozos ante tan insignificantes pensamientos, detesta las arcadas y el vómito, la soledad en la que se encuentra y que le impide compartir eso con nadie.

Sí, por supuesto que lo detesta, pero cuando llega a su cama y se arropa con las mantas hasta formar un pequeño capullo de protección, sabe que hay dos cosas que no odia y por las cuales debe hacer un esfuerzo, por lo menos hasta que las cosas mejoren. Kinzo y su hijo. Kinzo y su hijo, aquél que rodea con sus manos a pesar de que su vientre no se ha desarrollado, a pesar de que no debe de llevar más de 12 semanas de gestación.

_Ojalá él regresara._ Piensa y sus lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas, borrando tras de sí todas las marcas de la mujer valiente, no porque ésta se haya esfumado, sino más bien porque esa noche ya no le quedan fuerzas, porque hasta ella es humana y necesita llorar. _Ojalá Kinzo regresara pronto_. Y con una sonrisa ante las clásicas palabras de -estoy embarazada-.


	5. 08:00 Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08:00 (AM) Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás.

* * *

><p>Las promesas son muy fáciles de formular. Basta con decir unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas, pintar una sonrisa y llenarla de mentiras cuando la promesa se rompe. Aún así, Beatrice quiere creer en la promesa de Kinzo, quiere creerla porque la hace feliz, la llena de esperanza, de ganas de vivir. Secuestrarla para siempre suena oportuno, son las palabras adecuadas y el contexto verdadero. Después de todo, ella sólo queda reducida a ser la amante, confinada en ese lugar que le ha conseguido, con sus pisos lustrosos y sus futones blancos, desconocidos para ella.<p>

La ha secuestrado como lo hacen los malhechores o casi, porque a fin de cuentas ella ha llegado ahí por voluntad, pero otros aspectos no difieren. Sólo ir a verla muy de vez en cuando, llenarla de provisiones y regalos para que no se muera de hambre o aburrimiento, jurarle nuevas promesas cuando la besa en las noches, promesas que para un verdadero secuestrado hablarían de liberación y que en su caso hablan de un para siempre.

Siendo sincera, Bice nunca creyó que terminaría así. Sus sueños nunca habían estado plagados de finalces felices y vestidos blancos, pero al menos siempre supuso que se casaría y tendría hijos con los cuales saldría a recorrer las calles, el olor de la lasagna impregnando su casa y un marido atento y republicano como le hubiese gustado a su padre. Sin embargo, ella había quedado reducida a ser la otra de un hombre japonés, del otro lado del mundo y de todo lo que había imaginado. Esperando por las escasas horas en las que él pudiera presentarse, esperando por los días que podían pasar juntos y hablar, hablar, hablar y besarse, reír y tomarse de las manos.

Había dado un paso hacia adelante con esa decisión, un paso hacia un futuro alejado del gris y del negro, de la desesperanza y las pocas ganas de vivir; sin embargo, había dado otros dos atrás porque él estaba casado y tenía hijos, desconocidos pero reales, inocentes de toda esa situación. Ajenos a la historia que se había desarrollado en Rokkenjima, la suave brisa agitando el césped por las tardes, el brillo del mar, las risas y luego la masacre, los cadáveres y las promesas.

Podía salir de todo ello si aún quería, podía regresar a Italia y buscar el futuro normal que le habían inculcado y quizás sería infeliz. A eso se reducía todo y fue eso lo que precisamente la decidió a quedarse, pese a que la culpa era una sombra pesada en su espalda, misma que se reflejaba en los rostros de los niños que veía en las calles, cualquiera pudiendo ser hijo de Ushiromiya Kinzo. Si ya había dado dos pasos atrás, entonces el retroceso sería fácil de ahora en adelante, fácil mientras ambos se guiaran por el camino de las sombras, siendo su unión la única luz.


	6. 05:00 Aguardando una llegada

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05:00 (AM) Aguardando una llegada

* * *

><p>El amanecer se ciñe sobre ellos lentamente, con toda la calma del mundo, tanta que se puede distinguir cómo en el horizonte se desdibujan los dedos dorados del sol, arañando el cielo en un espectáculo maravilloso, comiéndose las estrellas a medida que la luz pobla al mundo. Sin embargo, lo que Kinzo ve mientras está acurrucado entre las mantas, abrazado no sólo por su bata de dormir sino por el calor corporal de Bice, no es el amanecer, rosa y dorado, sino algo muy diferente, algo que lo hace estremecerse de alegría, sonreír como tonto y mover las manos de un lado a otro, presa de los nervios.<p>

—Cualquiera diría que un soldado japonés tiene más temple que esto —se ríe Bice, aunque para ella también es todo maravilloso, desconocido y cálido—. Kinzo, ya has tenido otros hijos, ¿por qué este es tan especial?

—Porque es nuestro hijo —recalca el hombre, como si la pregunta le pareciera una burla, pero en sus ojos no hay nada más que felicidad, redonda y enorme como el estómago de embarazada de su mujer, su amada bruja que ha hecho magia blanca para darle un hijo, muy diferente de los otros que tiene en casa, que aparecieron un buen día, salidos de la nada, para llenar su vida de más miseria—. Estás enorme.

—No es muy caballeroso de tu parte decirlo —aunque sí es muy caballeroso, quizás en extremo, el que la mantenga rodeada de lujos, de cojines, perfumes y chocolates, regalos extraños cada vez que atraviesa la puerta, para encontrarla en cama, postrada como si no pudiera moverse, con el vientre cada vez más grande y la desidia también—. Dime, Kinzo, ¿por qué no puedo salir a dar un paseo?

—Te tengo secuestrada, ¿recuerdas? —son las palabras solemnes del hombre, mientras atrapa su mano blanca entre las suyas, recorriendo lentamente los nudillos y los dedos sin darse cuenta—. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si dejo salir a mi rehén a dar una vuelta?

—Pensarían que eres sensato —dice ella y se incorpora entre las mantas, que se le han pegado al cuerpo torpe y enorme al cual no se ha acostumbrado todavía—. Así evitarás que tu rehén engorde hasta que quede irreconocible. Vamos, Kinzo, me llenas de dulces y no me dejas levantarme, ¿es que acaso planeas matarme como a un vulgar cerdito?

Kinzo frunce el ceño ante la burla, pero luego estalla en carcajadas al ver que Bice va medio en serio y medio en burla. ¿Así que cosas tan vanas como el peso preocupan a la gran bruja dorada?

—No estás gorda —afirma él y sin dejar de tomar su mano, se inclina para darle un beso cariñoso, con lo cual da el tema por zanjado. No puede dejar que su Bice corra riesgos estando tan enorme, no, definitivamente no va a perder a su tesoro por una equivocación—. Ya no falta mucho, tienes que resistir.

La mujer le dirige una mirada un tanto ceñuda y en sus ojos azules puede adivinarse una tormenta que es mejor detener antes de que cause estragos, no, en esa mañana tan pacífica, tan perfecta, algo así no puede arruinarlo.

—¿Ya has pensado en algún nombre? —inquiere él, para evaporar los malos pensamientos en su mente, que sin duda los habrían llevado a pelear y a romper toda la atmósfera que sin duda desearía fuera constante en su vida cotidiana. Por suerte, consigue su cometido y la mujer, con las mejillas agitándose ligeramente en una mueca tan suya de concentración niega con la cabeza, para su asombro.

—No lo sé, todavía no sabemos si es un niño o una niña, ¿cómo puedo elegir un nombre así? —se recarga en su hombro y le mira con aquellas pupilas tan hipnotizantes, mismas que reducen el impacto de sus movimientos torpes al girarse hacia él—. Además, no sé si quieras ponerle un nombre japonés, también es tu hijo, ¿sabes?

Su mano se desliza arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo sobre el vientre hinchado, donde una nueva vida se mece con la quietud de una ola, similar a las olas que los llevaron sanos y salvos a Niijima, para comenzar con su historia, que no culminaría ni siquiera el día en que el pequeño naciera.

—Me gustan los nombres occidentales mucho más que los japoneses, ¿qué hay de ti, se te ocurre algún nombre italiano? —aún hablando de nombres, Kinzo no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, lo que está por nacer de la mujer a su lado, traída por el mar como un gran tesoro. No puede imaginarse siendo padre de otro hijo, pero anhela las tardes juntos, el futuro en el que podrá traerle tantos regalos como a su madre, pasar tantas noches los tres juntos, como la familia que en realidad deberían ser.

—Me gusta el nombre de Lion —dice ella, un tanto tímida—. Aunque no es italiano.

—¿Lion? ¿Como un león? ¿Así que quieres tener un varón? —los dedos dorados del sol van haciendo un surco en el horizonte y las aguas del mar, justo como los ojos de Bice, se van iluminando con la luz del nuevo día y todo lo que esto implica. Antes de que ella pueda responder, un gruñido sale de su estómago, fuerte, demandante y los dos estallan en carcajadas—. Parece que ahí tenemos al pequeño Lion —se burla Kinzo, saliendo de la cama para ir a hacer el desayuno—. Está bien, pero piensa en un buen nombre por si el cachorro no es más que una leona, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Aunque, con el hambre que tenemos los dos, no creo poder pensar en un nombre por el momento.


	7. 06:50 Creando magia

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06:50 (AM) *Creando magia

* * *

><p>Bice no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormida, plácidamente envuelta por las sábanas, la alegría y los colores del amanecer, despuntando por su ventana, pero cuando abrió los ojos, supo que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su conversación con Kinzo sobre nombres, hijas e hijos. Últimamente se sentía muy cansada, moverse le era difícil y abruptos sentimientos de tristeza y alegría danzaban en su pecho desenfrenados, cosas que siempre atribuía a su encierro en casa, sana y salva como Kinzo la quería, pero que el Dr. Nanjo afirmaba eran, junto con todo el sueño y el cansancio extraños, totalmente normales en un embarazo. Así pues, lo que la despertó no fueron sus ansias de salir de la cama (¿a dónde iría de cualquier modo?) sino más bien el hambre, un gruñido potente parecido al de un león que escapaba de su vientre, reclamando atención.<p>

Kinzo había ido a hacer el desayuno al menos hacía una hora, recordaba esa parte de la conversación con total nitidez, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿acaso estaba haciendo comida como para un ejército? ¿Acaso quería hacerla enojar? ¿O engordar? La risa y el llanto se le atoraron en la garganta y la impotencia ante sus cambios hormonales también sumó un poco de ira a sus emociones mientras se levantaba de la cama, que seguía llamándola como una promesa de descanso y sueños felices. Se oían ruidos apagados procedentes de la cocina, sartenes moviéndose, el aceite hirviendo y maldiciones, maldiciones por lo bajo que en lugar de empeorar su ánimo la hicieron sentir mucho mejor, feliz, porque ése era el Kinzo que conocía y amaba, el que la quería tanto que no la dejaba salir por miedo a que sucediera algo.

—Me parece que el servicio se ha retrasado, señor —murmuró cuando se acercó a él, todo lo sigilosamente posible que le permitía su vientre, para mirar sobre su hombro a la variedad de instrumentos, sartenes y cacerolas que adornaban los fogones.

—Bice, te iba a despertar cuando terminara —fue la respuesta de Kinzo, que no podía ocultar, tras ese semblante sereno bien curtido en el ejército, el nerviosismo que le corría debajo de la piel y que se externaba, muy de vez en cuando en sudor o en sus ojos esquivos, alarmados de ver tantas cosas ardiendo al mismo tiempo sin que él pudiera hacer o comprobar que las cosas iban conforme a lo planeado para un gran desayuno.

—¿Cuando terminaras de quemarlo todo? —se rio ella y de pronto sintió que la ansiedad, la tristeza y la ira se esfumaban, quitándole un gran peso de la espalda, que ya de por sí le dolía gracias al embarazo—. Bueno, aunque admito que hace falta mucho para que llegues a mi nivel. Yo habría quemado hasta la casa misma —tomó entre sus manos un fideo quemado y lo examinó con cuidado, hasta que se deshizo en una nube de polvo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza—. Sí, todavía te falta mucho por aprender, Kinzo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, sin perder el tono animoso, pues aunque los fideos parecían lejos de cualquier salvación aún tenía un poco de cereal, carne y huevos que podrían hacer magia si sabía cuánto tiempo y dónde demonios ponerlos—. Me esforzaré por alcanzar el gran nivel de magia de su majestad.

Bice le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza solemne antes de sentarse en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aún con las manos impregnadas de hollín del fideo, pensando en que debería decirle a secuestrador que no se tomara tantas molestias por ella. Aunque bueno, quizás Kinzo se lo tomaría a mal y la sometería a pedir algo a un restaurante, lo cual tardaría horas que no podía esperar, ya se moría de hambre.

—Como te has disculpado te enseñaré un conjuro —afirmó ella, resuelta y volvió a ponerse a su lado, con el semblante firme, majestuoso de quien tiene poder—. Magia para hacer esto comestible.

Tomó un plato de la alacena y se sirvió un poco de pasta medio quemada, de la que había hasta arriba de la cacerola, junto con un trozo de carne, en una mezcla que a muchos les habría parecido extraña, pues la carne era de cordero, cortada en grandes tajos, nada propia de acompañar con pasta. Kinzo siguió sus movimientos con la vista con total atención, olvidándose de los fogones y de lo que se quemaba en ellos, que pronto sin duda despertaría alarma entre los vecinos, le encantaba cuando se ponía a bromear con esa cara seria, le encantaba la manera en la cual temblaban las comisuras de sus labios, delatando su actuación... Le encantaba, bueno, todo en realidad.

—Observa con atención —levantó un tenedor como si fuera una varita mágica sobre el plato lleno a rebosar de pasta negra y filete a medio cocer antes de pronunciar—: Vamos, trata de recordar la forma que tenías antes, lo apetitoso que eras. Vamos, vamos, trata de recordar.

No sucedió nada, aunque eso no impidió que Beatrice se llevara una gran parte de la pasta a los labios, ayudada con su tenedor, para comérsela como si no hubiese mejor manjar en el mundo. En realidad tenía mucha hambre y aunque en otra ocasión la comida quemada se habría ido directo al cesto de la basura, esta vez la vio apetitosa y el olor sólo la incitó más, curiosos hábitos del embarazo que no podía explicar.

—¡Bice! No deberías de comerte eso —Kinzo apagó los fogones con inusitada rapidez y se volvió en busca del teléfono—. Pediré algo a un restaurant cercano.

—No, no, no te preocupes, Kinzo, esto está perfectamente —sus mejillas estaban teñidas de hollín y comía a la desesperada, logrando la imagen de una niña pequeña en sus primeras andanzas en una mesa, cosa que le derritió el corazón.

—Es para mí —dijo sonriendo y con las yemas de los dedos le quitó un poco de hollín de las mejillas—. ¿O crees que yo voy a comerme eso?


	8. 24:00 Viviendo en un sueño

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24:00 (AM) Viviendo en un sueño.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es eso? —la voz suena diminuta, un haz de luz pequeño y casi invisible bañando las paredes de la habitación en penumbras, el mejor momento de la noche, los mejores momentos de su vida. Por eso, cuando Kinzo la escucha piensa que se la ha imaginado, que está sumido en un duermevela aún lleno de ella, a pesar de tenerla a su lado, con la piel brillante acariciada por la luna—. Kinzo, ¿qué es eso?<p>

Cuando la voz vuelve a escucharse, esta vez más fuerte y es acompañada por un movimiento de la cama que le indica que Bice se ha levantado, la ilusión del sueño se desvanece para dejar paso a su habitación a oscuras, en donde sólo los ojos de Bice, semi abiertos en la penumbra, parecen contener toda la luz que su piel no absorbe.

—¿El qué? —inquiere él y no se arrepiente de haber roto su burbuja de felicidad, sumido en lo que ya casi era un sueño placentero, pues ningún sueño podría darle lo que en la realidad posee, la certeza física y tangible de Beatrice. Él también se incorpora hasta quedar sentado a su lado y se ríe sólo un poco cuando la ve señalar sus pies, sus dedos, que son exactamente seis en cada lado—. Pensé que una gran bruja como tú se daría cuenta, es polidactilia.

—Oh, ahora entiendo la razón por la cual mis poderes mágicos se han sentido atraídos hacia tu persona —murmura ella, pero de sus mejillas, que el acaricia con las palmas de las manos, emana calor y un tono carmesí, propio de la vergüenza. No se ha dado cuenta esa noche por estar sumergida en otros asuntos (sus brazos, el temor y la emoción de la primera vez, la unión más allá de las palabras), pero aún así no puede explicarse cómo no pudo verlo antes, cuando ambos estaban vestidos, incluso en ese fatídico día en Rokkenjima cuando huyeron juntos a ver un doctor.

—En mi familia se cree que es símbolo de gran poder, de los elegidos por Dios —por la risa que escapa de sus labios y que sacude la cama dulcemente, como si fuese una cuna, el propio Kinzo piensa que son tonterías. Ella, en cambio, se queda pensándolo durante algunos minutos, sorprendida de conocer algo así cuando creía que ya lo sabía todo de Kinzo.

—Una bruja y el elegido de un dios —se da la vuelta en la cama para encararlo, las sábanas resbalando por su cuerpo de cualquier manera, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, suave, en la que hasta hace unos momentos se vio sumergido—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

—Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? —la respuesta la saben perfectamente ambos, la respuesta es sólida como las paredes que los protegen a ellos y a su secreto de las miradas curiosas, de la sociedad, de los prejuicios, de la corrupción. Nadie. Nadie podría decirlo nunca, pero no importaba. Esa sólida realidad que para ellos constituía un sueño les es suficiente, tanto como sus brazos unidos uno en torno al otro y la perspectiva de toda una noche por delante.


	9. 01:00 Viendo las estrellas

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01:00 (AM) Viendo las estrellas

* * *

><p>Cuando cierra los ojos, un brillo dorado aparece bajo sus párpados. Dorado como dicen que es la felicidad, brillante como dicen que se siente el amor. Y él se siente deslumbrado por la persistencia de la imagen, del color, que parece haberse adherido a sus pupilas, logrando que todo lo vea de ese color. El oro, por supuesto, el oro de los italianos es el que lo tiene así, a él y a muchos otros en sus respectivos barracones, en las miseras camas que les presta el ejército. El oro y todo lo que cambió con su llegada, las charlas furtivas entre los pasillos, el mal humor del Teniente Yamamoto, la lengüa extraña de los italianos y luego Bice, oro sobre oro, dorado como su cabello.<p>

Hace calor en la isla por las noches, tanta que de vez en cuando el agua salada se convierte en vapor ante los ojos del desprevenido que se levanta al baño a las tres de la mañana, pero eso no impide que Kinzo se cubra con una manta, tratando de protegerse de los pensamientos que le sobrevienen, potentes como los bombarderos estadounidenses y causando los mismos daños a la ilusa población de su cerebro. El oro de los italianos. Cuántas cosas se podría hacer con él, la felicidad garantizada en cada barra de oro. El oro con una águila de un ala grabado a fuego, a fuego similar al que hay en los ojos codiciosos de todos a su alrededor, quizás incluso de él mismo, fuego que no tardará en causar un incendio. Pero muy a su pesar, ése no es el único oro en el cual piensa. Y es irónico, lo sabe, que el idioma que tanto detestan y contra el cual luchan (los americanos, siempre los americanos) lo haya unido a alguien como Bice, oro sobre oro, dorado como su cabello.

Está casado, pero, bah, qué importa. Si algo no se ha detenido a pensar es en eso. Su familia, sus tres hijos, son algo que no le importa, fantasmas difusos en un presente que está todo bañado de oro. Y aún si no existieran, no significa nada. Bice y su oro, su dorado cabello y sus benditos italianos se irán muy pronto, la fiebre dorada desaparecerá. Pero ha sido bueno, se recuerda, se afirma, mientras da vueltas en la cama, sin conciliar el sueño, con la única vista de la pared sin ventanas frente a él. Ha sido bueno conocerla, a ella, a su oro, a su cabello. Su única razón para vivir en esa desdichada isla.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe ante sus pensamientos melancólicos, nada propios de un hombre que quiere desprenderse de su piel y de su vida, meras anclas de una existencia monótona y sin sentido. Cierra los ojos y cuando lo hace, se sorprende de no ver oro sobre oro, dorado como su cabello, sino más bien azul, azul profundo, salpicado de luces similares a estrellas, formas que no puede descifrar antes de quedarse dormido, pero que en realidad son los ojos de ella, de Bice, mucho más bellos y fuertes que la tentación del oro.


	10. 12:00 Avivando la llama

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12:00 (PM) Avivando la llama

* * *

><p>No le gustan las reprimendas, nunca le ha gustado que otra gente le diga qué hacer. Ella es Beatrice Castiglioni, la única sobreviviente de su familia y del honor de su casa y sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, como le recuerda al comandante Angelo (lo cual la hace sonar un poco más infantil ante él), por lo que puede cuidarse perfectamente bien sola. No es como si Kinzo fuese a hacerle daño. No es como si Kinzo fuese un mal hombre. Bah, tonterías.<p>

—Cuídate, aún así —dice él con voz firme y ella trata de no ver la preocupación en sus ojos, algunos rasgos de ternura que esconde tras su postura firme como una roca que busca no ser deslavada por las olas—. Cuídate, Bice. Mi último deber para con tu padre es mantenerte a salvo. No te fies de los japoneses, no les hables de nuestros secretos, no te hagas demasiado amiga de ese tal Kinzo. Es lo único que te pido. Sé que eres una mujer inteligente y por eso comprenderás mis peticiones.

Angelo siempre la ha tratado como a una niña, pese a no ser demasiado mayor que ella, pese a que pasaron algunos veranos juntos cuando su padre lo entrenaba para la batalla o en simples encuentros familiares. Él siempre la ha visto como a una hermana pequeña, quizás algo más, por cómo se mueven sus pupilas al estudiarla bajo la luz del sol que se derrama por la vegetación de la isla, tiñendo todo en tonos brillantes, incluídos sus ojos.

—Me cuidaré —afirma ella con una sonrisa radiante y por un momento recuerda lo mucho que le gustaba Angelo cuando era pequeña, con el cabello rubio perfectamente recortado y los ojos fríos de un soldado—. Te lo prometo.

Pero ese sentimiento se ha esfumado, no sabe si presa de la angustia y el temor que llegaron con su misión o bien, de algún extraño proceso de madurez, pero ya no está ahí, en su pecho, latente, expectante de que su padre, ahora muerto, los una. Y mientras camina entre la hierba alta, que le hace cosquillas en las piernas y pantorillas, fría y refrescante por el rocío del mar, sabe que ese sentimiento nunca volverá, que ya no se siente atraída por fríos oficiales, por reglas estrictas y códigos de honor.

—Hola, Kinzo —saluda la mujer, cuando lo encuentra en el lugar de siempre, un extraño risco que da directo al mar, nada más, nada menos, que la vista interminable de las olas, de la vegetación, de las rocas y la inmensidad. Él también le parecía frío en un principio, casi muerto, carente de la vida que aún se agita como una llama en los ojos de Angelo, pero conforme los días han ido corriendo, la impresión se ha ido transformando como una mariposa saliendo de la crisálida, como una luz brillante en donde alguna vez hubo cenizas.

—Hola, Bice —y es esa simple respuesta, la manera abierta, cordial y despreocupada con la cual se voltea a recibirla, la que la hace sentir feliz, la que le brinda el impulso irrefrenable de romper sus juramentos para con Angelo, la que le pide en fin, avivar la llama y dejar que todo se incendie si al final sólo quedan ellos dos, en un mundo exento de reglas.


	11. 16:00 Sintiendo el viento

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16:00 (PM) Sintiendo el viento

* * *

><p>La arena, diminuta y aún así, infinita, se pega a las plantas de sus pies con suavidad mientras recorren la costa, con el cielo y el mar por toda perspectiva, como si no hubiese un mañana, ni un ayer, mucho menos cadenas que los ataran a mundos distintos. Cuando Kinzo está con ella puede olvidarse de todo eso, de todo lo que deja atrás nada más cierra la puerta de su casa, encerrando en ella los gritos, reproches y angustia. Porque Bice lo es todo para él, sus cabellos dorados agitándose con el viento, las huellas que va plasmando en la arena, brillante como azúcar, sus brazos blancos alzándose en todas direcciones, señalando una y otra vez, todas las maravillas de la naturaleza que los envuelve.<p>

—¡Kinzo! —grita ella, cuando le adelanta varios metros, corriendo descalza entre el mar y la playa, entre la realidad y la fantasía. Luce radiante, el brillo en sus ojos sólo puede compararse con el del mar lleno de gaviotas, de cantos, de vida—. ¡Kinzo, estoy embarazada!

Absorbido como lo está, por la magia del momento, el baile ligero de las ropas de la mujer en los contornos de su cuerpo y el cabello dorado agitándose como una bandera de victoria, a la par del viento, Kinzo no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias, en la esposa que ha dejado en casa, en los hijos llorones que sólo le traen problemas, ni mucho menos en el qué dirán. Sus pasos se deshacen con rapidez, tanta que ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en el cual cierra sus manos alrededor de ella, acariciando su espalda por sobre la tela, con los ojos la faz, con la sonrisa su alma.

Ella tampoco tiene miedo, ¿cómo tenerlo, cuando todo lo que existe en el mundo en esos momentos es él? Todas las dudas que se ciñeron sobre su mente unas noches antes, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, se convierten en meros fantasmas, en sombras de la noche que ahora no existe, que nunca acaba cuando está entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta él, sin dejar de aferrarla, como si fuese una frágil hoja de otoño, presa de las corrientes de aire que los envuelven a los dos.

—Eso creo —afirma ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Aunque no he visto aún al Dr. Nanjo para que lo confirme.

—Entonces tendremos que verlo, cuanto antes —su abrazo se deshace, pero la calidez de Kinzo no la abandona, sólo se traslada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, hacia el camino de pisadas de regreso sobre la arena azucarada, las palabras no dichas flotando entre ellos, llenas de felicidad—. Y si no es así...

—Siempre podemos seguir intentando, ¿verdad? —corrobora ella con una carcajada, que se convierte en pequeñas risas durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, tomada de su mano, atada a su mundo en donde no existe la otra ni el dolor.

—Siempre —afirma él, cuando se ven resguardados por las paredes de madera, por los fugaces haces de luz que se cuelan por las rendijas, por las ventanas entreabiertas, pequeños resquicios por donde escapa su felicidad—. Siempre.


	12. 23:00 Caminando sobre hielo

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23:00 (PM) Caminando sobre hielo

* * *

><p>Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar, durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital de Nanjo en Niijima, durante toda la espera por los resultados de las pruebas y mientras regresaban a casa. El viento frío había calmado sus pensamientos, parecía haberse instalado en su cerebro, logrando que pensara más claro. Y tras una cena apetitosa, una charla agradable que sólo confirmó sus sospechas, se atrevió por fin a exteriorizar sus pensamientos a la mujer que amaba y que ahora, tras la sonrisa amable del Dr. Nanjo, era más que seguro le daría un hijo, el primero de muchos, esperaba.<p>

—Bice —la mujer le había hecho conversación de todo y nada a la vez, de lo amable que era Nanjo, de los beneficios de ser un médico, de lo hermoso del clima y del lugar... Pero no se había atrevido (¿por qué?) a mencionarle nada sobre algo que ya ambos sabían, algo que siempre los anclaba a la realidad—. ¿Estarás bien así? Mañana tengo que marcharme, de vuelta a casa, con mi esposa y mis hijos.

—Claro que sí, Kinzo. No te preocupes, sé cuidarme perfectamente bien sola —una solitaria vela iluminaba los rostros de ambos desde el centro de la mesa, donde Kinzo había insistido en que Bice comiera de más, para beneficio de ella y de su futuro hijo. El ambiente era plácido, calmado como la noche fuera, donde sólo el sonido de las cigarras actuaba como música de fondo, las cigarras y el mar a lo lejos, nada más—. Soy una gran bruja, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo digo en serio —afirmó el hombre, entre temeroso y enojado. ¿Por qué Bice no le reclamaba nada, le pedía nada?—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Yo también hablo en serio —el tono divertido y cantarín aún no le abandonaba la voz y cuando extendió su mano por sobre la mesa, sin duda para alcanzar la suya antes de que la retirara, en un gesto hosco, sólo vio somnolencia en sus ojos—. ¿Qué sucede, Kinzo?

—Quiero que vivamos juntos —fue su respuesta y fue él esta vez quien buscó la mano de ella, quien le devolvió el gesto de retirarla, con las facciones teñidas de estupefacción, de miedo, de tristeza y de ira, sólo un poco de ira.

—Eso no es posible, Kinzo —la velada pareció enfriarse diez grados nada más dichas palabras abandonaron su boca en perfecto inglés, dejando tras de sí un hosco silencio.

—¿Por qué? —el hombre no lo entendía y a su alrededor, flotando como las partículas de polvo y oscuridad, la estancia iba llenándose lentamente de su ira, como un gas tóxico que también contagiara a Bice, cuyas dudas levantaban un sólido muro entre ellos. Esa noche no estaban en sincronía, esa noche en medio de ellos había un batallón de malentendidos y lo que parecían también promesas rotas.

—¿Por qué? Precisamente esa es la pregunta, Kinzo —la italiana mantenía su tono pausado y cortés, pero un frío glacial teñía sus sílabas y el miedo bailaba en sus ojos, dándole el aspecto de un ser desamparado en la oscuridad, presto de cariño y atención.

—No amo a mi esposa, eso bien lo sabes —de un salto, el heredero de los Ushiromiya se puso de pie, cuan alto era, para admirar la panorámica de la habitación desde arriba, como si de ese modo las dudas de su amada pudiesen volverse pequeñas, insignificantes como la pelea, primera de pocas, que se estaba llevando a cabo—. Me obligaron a casarme con ella y también a tener hijos. Pero sabes que no los quiero, que ellos no son mi familia como lo eres tú, que son extraños, meras sombras con las que me atravieso en los pasillos, que lloran y gritan, piden y suplican, sin que yo pueda hacer nada por ahuyentarlas.

—Aún así, son de tu sangre. No podemos hacerlo, Kinzo. Tu familia es ésa —también se puso de pie, los gestos gráciles atrofiados sólo un poco por el miedo, por el súbito temblar en su voz y en sus manos—. Y tienes una obligación para con ella, aún si no los quieres. Son tus hijos, son tu semilla y ella es la mujer con la que la compartiste antes que yo y así habría sido para siempre si nada hubiese sucedido en Rokkenjima.

Se dio la vuelta, abrumada por los acontecimientos, por los cambios hormonales que la incitaban a llorar, a decir que sí, a cometer locuras. No escuchó cuando él se marchó, hecho una furia (¿no le había dicho que ella era su única razón de vivir cuando la salvó en la isla? ¿no le había afirmado que antes de ella estaba muerto? ¿no le era eso prueba suficiente de que podía dejarlo todo, incluída su sangre, con tal de estar a su lado?), mucho más temprano de lo habitual, no escuchó si quiera sus propios sollozos y pensamientos sobre el futuro, sobre qué sucedería con ella si Kinzo no recapacitaba. La única voz en su mente repetía una letanía que la mantenía serena, que le daba paz mental allí donde su corazón nada más sangraba: Has hecho lo correcto.


	13. 03:00 Superando la tormenta

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03:00 (AM) Superando la tormenta.

* * *

><p>Se despertó a mitad de la noche cuando escuchó a un automóvil avanzando por la pequeña avenida que componía la entrada de su casa, llena de flores y plantas que sin duda estarían destrozadas para esos momentos, en los que al conductor poco le importó su jardincito improvisado. Quizás no había estado durmiendo, quizás estaba en una pesadilla, pero Bice abrió los ojos súbitamente en medio de la oscuridad, que sólo dos haces de luz (los faros del automóvil) cortaban, creando siluetas fantásticas en la pared de su habitación.<p>

El motor del automóvil pronto se quedó quieto y las luces, aún prendidas, la encontraron con la sorpresa y el miedo tiñendo sus facciones, medio acurrucada y despeinada sobre su cama, donde las lágrimas habían dejado la almohada mojada y sueños desapacibles. ¿Quién podía atreverse a visitarla a las 3 de la mañana? Tan sólo de pensarlo se le helaba la sangre. Su casa estaba lejos de la población principal, rodeada de algunas montañas y vegetación, por única vista el mar infinito. Sólo Kinzo sabía dónde quedaba la casa, Kinzo y el Dr. Nanjo y era muy poco probable que alguno de ellos le hiciese una visita nocturna, mucho menos Kinzo, con quien había peleado tan sólo horas atrás, peleado a pesar de tener un bebé en su vientre y lo que parecía todo un futuro por delante.

Se quedó quieta examinando el exterior, o al menos el trocito de cielo que se colaba por la ventana llena de cortinas de colores, quizás si no hacía ningún sonido el extraño se marchase, pensando que no había nada más que ver en ese apartado rincón de Niijima, donde una mujer extranjera pasaba sus días de querida. Pero no fue así, una vez el automóvil se detuvo, también se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, claro y fuerte como un balazo quebrando la quietud de la noche, la valentía en el pecho de Bice. Los pasos vinieron después, tambaleantes pero rápidos sobre el pasto y la gravilla, sobre el cemento de la entrada, de la sala y del pasillo.

—¡Bice...! —el sonido la asaltó como el grito lastimero de un alma en pena, justo cuando los pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo, a unos cuantos metros de su puerta. Era imposible, pero eso distinguía a Kinzo, su imposibilidad. Había regresado como un muerto de la tumba, a pesar de que seguramente había tomado el avión a casa, el bote y el automóvil hasta la puerta de su mansión.

El corazón no dejó de latirle en vilo aún cuando supo la identidad de su visitante, pues no esperaba zanjar las cosas tan pronto, con las lágrimas aún frescas en las mejillas y las dudas fuertemente arraigadas, como raíces, a su corazón. Pero ahí estaba él, en dos largas zancadas alcanzó la puerta y la abrió de par en par, para quedarse observándola como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, las mismas lágrimas y las mismas dudas que ella en el corazón.

—Perdóname —siseó él y aunque su aliento olía a alcohol, la verdad en sus palabras era una certeza mucho más poderosa que la bebida que había ingerido, que los conflictos absurdos que se habían inventado, cuando todo debía haber sido felicidad—. Estoy seguro de que no debí decirte eso, aún cuando sea todo cierto. Aún cuando en realidad no los quiero, tienes razón, son mi familia de sangre, son mis hijos, igual que éste que llevas en el vientre.

Se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, tan fuerte que la cama crujió bajo su peso, olía a alcohol, olía a alcohol y sal, lágrimas, culpa. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, murmurando también disculpas, preguntas, afirmaciones sobre lo feliz que era así, sobre lo bueno que era no estar encadenada además de secuestrada, sobre que estaría bien. Y la tormenta pasó esa noche entre nuevas promesas y lágrimas, que pronto se convirtieron en sonrisas y disculpas. Y el amanecer los sorprendió abrazados, juntos como el mar y el cielo después de una tempestad.


	14. 23:45 La hora más oscura

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23:45 (PM) *La hora más oscura

* * *

><p>—Déjenme solo —pide Kinzo, con voz átona, carente de vida, como el cuerpo que yace medio escondido detrás de una manta ensangrentada, guardando un secreto que nunca debió ser. A su alrededor, se escuchan protestas, dos voces airadas, asustadas, llenas de dudas, la encarnación de sus propios sentimientos en las palabras de sus dos mejores y únicos amigos. Genji habla de los preparativos para el funeral, el lugar, la hora, el dinero. Nanjo trata de tranquilizarlo, le repite que tiene a una hija por la cual vivir, que no se podía hacer nada, que todo estaba hecho, pero aún así no importa, no los escucha—. Déjenme solo —repite y en su voz no hay espacio para la réplica, a pesar de que hay muchos y muy variados asuntos por resolver.<p>

La casita, de paredes blancas y otras color ceniza antes acogedora, escenario de tantas y tantas alegrías y promesas, ahora le parece fantasmal, tétrica, vacía mientras se mueve entre los pasillos y habitaciones sin enceder las luces, queriendo fundirse con la oscuridad. ¿A él que va a importarle lo que suceda de ahora en adelante cuando ella ya no está? ¿Qué importan los arreglos, las promesas, el dinero y lo que queda detrás? Alguna vez ambos desearon la muerte, la buscaron sin encontrar nada más que felicidad y cuando la felicidad lo era todo, ¿por qué la muerte había ido en su búsqueda?

Kinzo cierra los puños con fuerza, logrando que sus nudillos se tornen blancos como cadáveres, como el rostro de la mujer que amó, que ama aún, tras haber exhalado su último aliento en dar vida a su hija. No sabe cómo, pero sus pies lo han llevado a su habitación, la que, como en sueños, compartieron la noche anterior, riendo y bromeando sobre los dolores de parto, sobre brujas y magia. Pero la magia no ha sido suficiente para salvarla, piensa él, mientras da tumbos como un borracho por la estancia, también a oscuras, decorada con simpleza pero aún impregnada de ella hasta el último detalle, hasta el último rincón.

—Bice... —murmura y las lágrimas caen, cálidas sobre sus mejillas frías, mientras se hunde en la cama como se hundiría un barco en mitad del océano, perdiéndose en olas de dolor, desesperación, angustia—. Bice, ¡¿por qué tenías que ire? ¡¿Por qué rompiste la promesa primero?

Tiembla, el mundo tiembla, aunque sólo sea él quien sacude la cama como un bote a medio hundirse, aferrado a una de las almohadas, con el sonido de su propia respiración como música de fondo y Genji y Nanjo en la sala de estar hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, como el futuro, los preparativos, el qué dirán.

Kinzo le pone el seguro a la puerta antes de volver a recostarse, dispuesto a no abrir la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera a la mismísima muerte. Esa noche es para ella, la noche más oscura, la hora más oscura, para ella, su fantasma de cabellos dorados, para las despedidas, si es que puede decirlas, para el espacio vacío donde se acunaba su cuerpo. La niña llora, fuera, lejos, como en otro mundo, externando el dolor de ambos, el dolor que no debió ser. Pero para Kinzo no existe, no esa noche. Quizás al día siguiente, cuando abra las puertas sea diferente. Quizás pueda decidir en dónde descansará su cuerpo y qué sucederá con la pequeña, pero no esta noche, no esta hora. El contorno de su Bice y el calor de su cuerpo aún siguen ahí, ahí donde tiene enterrado el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ahí donde se sacude como un animal herido del que nadie tendrá piedad. Siguen ahí y debe de haber un modo de recuperarlos.


	15. 03:33 Protegiendo un tesoro

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03:33 (AM) *Protegiendo un tesoro

* * *

><p>Rokkenjima está a oscuras cuando levanta la vista de su libro, aunque en realidad ninguna de las palabras impresas lo hayan alcanzado. El ligero retumbar de la lluvia es su único acompañante mientras se quita la capa, lento y solemne como si todo formara parte de un ritual, aunque en realidad el dolor le haya aletargado los sentidos. Tiene que recordar su dignidad. Le ha dicho Genji la tarde anterior, mientras gruesos goterones salados resbalan por sus mejillas, yendo a fertilizar el pasto de la isla, las vívidas flores y los altos árboles. Dignidad, sí, lo único que le queda ahora que Beatrice se ha marchado, que ha cumplido su sueño de dormir en los brazos de la muerte, ¿y para qué le sirve la dignidad? Tan sólo para fingir nada más entra a su casa, llena de ruido y discusiones, de su horrible mujer preguntándole cosas vanales, sin darse cuenta de que aquella a la cual temía ya no existe, ya está muerta, como seguramente sus plegarias pedían nada más caer la noche.<p>

Y ahora, han pasado casi dos días desde la tragedia, desde el parteaguas que separa al mundo de luz (Beatrice, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su magia) del de oscuridad (la vida, la isla, las personas), dos días viviendo como un autómata, como en esos momentos donde todos sus movimientos son mecánicos, desde guardar la capa de la familia hasta salir del despacho, a paso lento, en busca de su habitación.

También lo es quitarse la ropa, el disfraz de payaso y de vivo que interpreta ante la sociedad, acostarse después al lado de su esposa, callada y satisfecha en su mundo de oro, en su mundo de cristal. Dos días, ¿cómo ha podido soportar tanto? Cuando cierra los párpados, no encuentra respuesta, sólo la oscuridad que le brindan sus ojos, que desearía lo engullera para llevarlo junto a ella, a un nuevo mundo de luz.

Todos sus planes, destrozados. Todo el futuro, borrado. La isla que por fin se decidió a comprar, Kuwadorian para tenerla cerca, los muebles de bebé y los arreglos con el capitán Kawabata, todo, todo, destrozado.

Kinzo se da la vuelta para encarar la pared, cubierta de sombras producto de la luna creciente y vuelve a cerrar los párpados, deseando para sí la oscuridad, pero obteniendo en su lugar sólo un llanto frenético, un recuerdo tan vívido que lo hace levantarse de la cama de un salto, buscando la fuente cerca, quizás escondida entre los arbustos, como única prueba de que todo sucedió.

Su hija. Aquél pequeño amasijo de mantas de color rosa, con las pequeñas manos pegadas al cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y una potente voz, capaz de exteriorizar todo el llanto que él, por culpa de su dignidad, se ha tragado. La niña que dejó en Niijima al cuidado de Nanjo, sólo por si las dudas, sólo en cuanto encontrase algo qué hacer con ella. Lo único que Beatrice le ha dejado, junto con planes, sueños, promesas.

_Está llorando._ Lo sabe aún si están a muchos kilómetros de distancia, aún si los separa un mar y nubes de tormenta, haces de luz bailando en las cristalinas aguas, donde el reflejo de la luna se ahoga. _Está llorando, como yo._ Lejos de donde debería estar, lejos de quien debería estar.

Aún le quedan los planes, la mansión secreta, la isla, ella. Sangre de su sangre, magia de la magia de Beatrice. Su único tesoro y el cofre donde guardarlo, muy en lo profundo de Rokkenjima, adornado con barrotes de oro y por supuesto, también con todo su amor.


	16. 11:00 Saltando para alcanzar

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11:00 (AM) Saltando para alcanzar...

* * *

><p>Fuegos artificiales, eso es lo primero que piensa cuando escucha los impactos, los gritos lejanos, el batir incesante de los pasos yendo en todas direcciones, como si fuera la fiesta nacional. Y por un momento Bice recuerda su patria, el color del cielo en Italia mientras era surcado por las luces de colores, magnífico invento de los chinos, que sabían hacer magia mucho mejor que ella, que teñían las nubes de rojos vibrantes y flores de colores, rojo sangre, azul mar, verde vida. Se acuerda de la brisa que le acariciaba el rostro en su balcón, su cuerpo lleno de emoción, vibrante como las voces de las personas en las calles, el sueño absurdo de una vida feliz, de una vejez ahí mismo, en ese balcón, con esos mismos fuegos artificiales, cosas que ya no serían, que no existirían.<p>

—¡Rubens! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo? —los fuegos artificiales no son nada más que una ilusión, misma con la que trata de engañarse conforme la intensidad de los sonidos (sonidos de guerra, destrucción y sangre) va acrecentándose a su alrededor, logrando que se sienta en el ojo de una tormenta, en espera de ser devorada por ella.

La respuesta no tarda mucho en aparecer, una brillante flor roja, el mismo impacto de un cohete al estallar y Rubens derrumbándose en el suelo, pidiéndole, suplicándole imposibles que sus pies no quieren cumplir. Huir, correr. Palabras más extrañas, más lejanas. ¿Por qué huir de los fuegos artificiales, que lanzan flores de sangre en las paredes? ¿Por qué huir ahora que ha llegado la muerte, después de tantos años? ¿Por qué huir cuando...?

El capitán Yamamoto, ese hombre repugnante y de rostro vulgar y grosero aparece antes de que pueda hilar sus ideas, hacerlas coherentes como los patrones de la sangre derramándose en el suelo, flores de sangre por doquier. No todos pueden estar muertos, ¿verdad? No todos están muertos. Mucho menos Kinzo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad? Sin darse mucha cuenta, impulsada por su instinto de supervivencia, por el miedo latiendo a la par de su desbocado corazón, de su mente salvaje aferrándose a las últimas esperanzas, a sus últimos sentimientos (Kinzo, Kinzo, Kinzo) trata de huir utilizando una pistola, sus manos, sus dientes, incluso su mirada incendiaria, aquella que contiene los últimos rescoldos del fuego italiano en su interior.

No hay ayuda y los pasos lejanos han cesado, ya no se alzan las flores de sangre, ya no hay más gritos que momentos atrás confundió con alegría, el mundo se ha vuelto silencioso, quieto como lo debe ser la muerte, como lo debe ser el no ser y si es así de sencillo no tiene por qué temer.

Kinzo no está aquí, se dice, mientras ve al teniente Angelo derrumbándose frente a sus ojos, sucumbiendo a una calma que ella pronto alcanzará. Sólo un paso más para estar con la muerte, sólo un salto más entre la vida y el dolor.

Los pasos que se acercan la alertan inconscientemente y sus pies se detienen al borde del abismo de la rendición. Sólo un salto más entre la vida y la muerte para permanecer de este lado, el lado donde la esperanza de que alguien esté vivo (Kinzo, Kinzo) es más fuerte que el dolor.


	17. 21:00 Ahuyentando las sombras

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21:00 (PM) Ahuyentando las sombras

* * *

><p>El silencio parecía pegarse a su piel, como una masa densa amenazando con absorberlo para siempre. La muerte, además, rondaba por los pasillos y, de tanto en tanto, se oían sus pisadas en el viento nocturno, frío como sus manos, que se colaba por algunos huecos de ventilación y por la entrada de la cueva, donde una pequeña barcaza se mecía al compás de las olas. Kinzo y Bice habían regresado en ella después de haberse curado en Niijima, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que habían planeado mientras la barcaza cruzaba las olas, salpicadas del reflejo del sol, primero azul brillante y luego rojo mortecino, como la masacre que encontraron en Rokkenjima, prueba tangible de que todo había sido real y no pesadilla, pese a la violencia de los hechos.<p>

Acordaron muchas cosas y todas las llevaron a cabo amparados por la creciente oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, de la isla, en la cual eran los únicos habitantes y para cuando terminaron, después de cenar algunas provisiones enlatadas, ignorando la sangre en las paredes, los cuerpos aún sin remover y el olor a podredumbre, se encaminaron hacia la habitación del hombre, un sencillo barracón con una cama de madera, mantas de lana y ninguna iluminación, salvo la de la solitaria vela que acordaron llevar.

El día se les había presentado como horrible, increíble, inimaginable, pero cuando llegaron a la privacidad de las habitaciones, al silencio y la oscuridad, que los abrazaban en el anonimato, todo aquello se esfumó, todas aquellas sombras de miedo, de duda, de culpa y la pequeña luz, danzarina como la de la vela, de la certeza de que estaban juntos imperó en la habitación cuando Beatrice se acostó en la cama de Kinzo y éste, lleno de caballerosidad y respeto, hizo lo propio en el suelo, alegando, no sin unos cuantos chistes de por medio, que no le importaba en absoluto.

—¿Tienes sueño? —murmuró él, después de un largo momento de silencio, en el que sólo se limitaron a observar la sombra que proyectaba la vela en la pared, de color verde oscuro, moviéndose al compás de su respiración, cada vez más acompasada.

Ella rió entre dientes muy quedito antes de asentir, sorprendida de encontrar en el tono de su voz la misma duda que había estado pensando.

—Temo que cuando despierte no estés aquí —dijo con sinceridad Beatrice y, medio envuelta en las mantas, lo encaró, como si quisiese grabarse todos los detalles de su rostro, como si al día siguiente no fuese a encontrar nada más que su día a día habitual.

—Yo también —afirmó él y en parte, sabían que ambos querían que todo fuese un sueño, negar la masacre que se había sucedido en el lugar, que aún deambulaba por los pasillos como una sombra, que parecía estar sentada junto a ellos, respirándoles en el cuello, recordándoles que no era el final—. Pero lo que te prometí es cierto, sea esto o un sueño o no.

Su mano buscó a tientas entre la oscuridad hasta encontrar la de Bice, que se alzaba varios centímetros por sobre de su cabeza y cuando la encontró, la apretó dulcemente, con los dedos acariciando, de vez en cuando, la palma y la muñeca, en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Te secuestraré para toda la vida.

—Y yo permitiré que lo hagas, Kinzo —sus párpados suben y bajan pausadamente, en la cadencia propia del sueño mientras lucha por mantener su vista posada en la de él, pero no puede resistirse al sueño, a ese dulce pero momentáneo olvido de la realidad, de la masacre, de la sangre e incluso de las promesas. Cierra los ojos y él hace lo mismo, sin permitirse apagar la luz, ahuyentar las sombras que los mantienen unidos tanto como sus manos entrelazadas, unidas por lo que pretenden sea una eternidad.


	18. 12:30 Haciendo planes

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12:30 (PM) *Haciendo planes

* * *

><p>Instalaron la mesita con el café y las galletas en el patio cubierto de escarcha, similar a pequeños diamantes adornando las hojas de las flores que lograron sobrevivir. El cielo despejado de principios de diciembre los recibió con una sonrisa, con el panorama de una tarde apacible, sólo para ellos. El lugar era hermoso sí, a veces hasta Kinzo se asombraba de lo astuto que había sido al comprar dicho lugar, tan alejado de todo y aún así tan hermoso, pero últimamente había estado pensando en cambiar de aires, en hacer grandes planes, grandes jugadas. Por eso, cuando se sentó frente a Bice, cuyo vientre de embarazada apenas comenzaba a sobresalir bajo sus ropas sueltas, se puso a examinar minuciosamente los detalles que lo rodeaban, desde el césped en el cual se apoyaban sus pies, hasta los pequeños riscos que rodeaban el lugar, protegiéndolo como si fuesen los brazos de una madre.<p>

—¿Qué tanto ves, Kinzo? —preguntó Beatrice, mientras le daba un sorbito a su taza de té negro, que en los últimos tiempos se le había antojado en cantidades masivas, extrañas para ella que prefería el té dulce, como el de los ingleses, con sus cubitos de azúcar.

—Estaba pensando... —levantó su taza de té y bebió sin saborear, absorto en cavilaciones que le hacían temblar las comisuras de los labios—. En que necesito tenerte más cerca de mí ahora que estás embarazada.

—¿Oh? ¿Y eso a qué se debe? Ya te he dicho que puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien sola —habían hablado de eso hacía algún tiempo, dos o tres semanas antes y ella esperaba que no volviera a desatarse otra pelea como aquella, donde ambos quedaron conmovidos hasta las lágrimas, hasta el punto de quiebre donde podrían escaparse juntos una próxima vez.

—Quiero cuidarte y verte todos los días —afirmó él, sin ningún ánimo de pelea y sin duda, por la claridad de sus ojos, sin sugerir nada más que un cambio de residencia que hiciera coincidir sus vidas más a menudo—. Niijima está muy lejos.

—Lo sé, tienes que tomar un avión y luego automóvil para llegar hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —pero a ella le gustaba tanto el lugar, el sonido del mar rompiendo sobre las rocas, el canto de las gaviotas por las mañanas y el de los grillos durante las noches...

—Compré Rokkenjima —parecía no estarla escuchando, aún examinaba uno de los salientes rocosos que rodeaban la casa con interés, como si fuese a encontrar un secreto en las rocas erosionadas—. Estoy construyendo una casa allí.

—No pensé que fueras tan romántico —su voz se deslizó por el aire con un matiz cálido, que logró que Kinzo se concentrara en ella una vez más, encontrándola arrebatadora con las mejillas brillantes y rojas como manzanas—. Pero aún así, Rokkenjima queda lejos, ¿seguro que prefieres cambiar el avión por un barco?

Kinzo comenzó a reírse y presuroso tomó entre sus manos las de Bice, como tanto le gustaba hacer, para darle un masaje en los nudillos y en los dedos, tan frágiles y suaves como siempre los había conocido y amado.

—También estoy construyendo una casa para ti, ya no falta mucho para que esté terminada, ¿querrás vivir ahí? —su proposición sonaba descabellada, tanto que ella también rompió a reír, recordando que una imagen así la había asaltado cuando niña, cuando imaginaba el momento en el que alguien le pediría ser su esposa.

Rokkenjima. Le había dicho que era un romántico, pero ella también tenía cierta afinidad por la isla, cierto afecto, mucho más poderoso que el miedo, que el recuerdo de las muertes bajo su superficie, que la locura del oro que había teñido de rojo las paredes del lugar.

—No te preocupes, las he mandado a construir en extremos opuestos de la isla, conectadas sólo por el túnel que las fuerzas japonesas hicieron en la base militar, nadie podrá encontrarte, aún te tengo secuestrada —Kinzo no planeaba empezar otra pelea, es más, hasta la temía en ese día de invierno, en el cual lo único que quería escuchar era una respuesta positiva y la respiración de Bice a su lado cuando la abrazara, compartiendo así calor corporal.

—Eres un embustero, Kinzo —dijo ella y apretó el agarre de sus manos suavemente, para darle a entender su respuesta—. Pero sí me gustaría, me gustaría mucho vivir más cerca de ti y ser la bruja del bosque.


	19. 20:00 Llegando a una meta

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20:00 (PM) Llegando a una meta.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la decisión de mutuo acuerdo, en un pacto secreto que hicieron una noche, al compartir una mirada. Se habían estado comunicando en el idioma del supuesto enemigo durante al menos dos años, el inglés perfecto del otro lado del mar, del mundo, de su vida. Y era momento de terminar con todo aquello, porque era ridículo, ambos lo sabían, tonto y necesario. Además, Bice extrañaba la fluidez del italiano, lo musicales que sonaban las palabras nada más abandonaban la boca, la simpleza de dos palabras, que en inglés equivalía a usar cien. Kinzo estuvo de acuerdo, incluso consiguió los libros y se hizo mucho tiempo libre (¿cuántas mentiras tendría que haberle dicho a su esposa para que lo dejara ir?) para comenzar a aprender, él italiano, ella japonés. Así podrían comunicarse con su propio idioma, uno que no se constituía de gestos o miradas.<p>

—¿Cómo se supone que diga esto? —se quejó Bice, acurrucada en el sofá, mientras la noche los iba envolviendo en la intimidad de su mundo—. Te admiro, Kinzo. La verdad es que no puedo con esto.

Bice se veía hermosa (como siempre) mientras fruncía el ceño ante su libro lleno de katakana, de instrucciones (en inglés, para variar) y ejercicios que hacía a medias, aunque Kinzo no sabía decir si por flojera o porque el vientre de embarazada de seis meses se lo impedía. De cualquier modo, no importaba, ni siquiera el si llegaba a hablar o no japonés. Ése era un buen tiempo para estar juntos, una buena excusa para permanecer abrazados en el sofá, cada uno sumido en su propia lectura, en reglas gramaticales y en pronunciaciones.

—Creo que puedo decir algo —aventuró el heredero de los Ushiromiya a decir, mientras dejaba el libro a un lado, un poco más seguro de sí mismo al saber que no había perdido el don de aprender idiomas, de hacerlos propios, mucho menos éste que le era tan especial y tan urgente aprender, pues a veces, cuando estaban a solas en el dormitorio, embebidos el uno del otro, Bice le murmuraba cosas en italiano que luego no quería traducir y que él se moría por descifrar.

—¿En serio? ¡De verdad que eres inteligente, Kinzo! Siempre lo supe, desde que te vi —ella dejó por la paz el libro de katakana, tomando por excusa para detenerse el que su amado fuese a pronunciar unas palabras en su lenguaje natal, que la hacía evocar las calles de Italia, la torre de Pisa, la pizza y la pasta.

Él se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no parecer demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo por los elogios y por su logro, aún así, un extraño color rubí le subió por las mejillas mientras la miraba, eso sí, sin vacilar.

—_Io ti amo_ —murmuró y no hizo ademán alguno por cubrir su vergüenza con el libro, con alguna broma o excusa.

—La pronunciación es un poco extraña... —evaluó Bice, mientras las comisuras de sus labios temblaban misteriosamente y el carmín también hacía aparición en sus mejillas, antes blancas como copos de nieve—. Pero lo has hecho bien, Kinzo.

—Oh, ¿es éso lo único que tienes que decirme? —deshaciéndose de su bochorno, el hombre la arrinconó contra una de las esquinas del sofá para besarla, hechizado como siempre lo estaba con la cascada de rizos dorados, con el mar en sus ojos, la música en su risa.

—Claro que no —aunque su vientre estorbaba un poco a sus propósitos, ella lo acercó aún más, sonriente, plena, feliz—. Yo también te amo, Kinzo.

Kinzo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su japonés improvisado, cuya pronunciación era tan rara como la de él al hablar italiano, se sumieron en un beso (en su mundo) y los libros y las lecciones quedaron olvidados.


	20. 14:22 Cerrando la distancia

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14:22 (PM) *Cerrando la distancia

* * *

><p>Enfilaron por una calle repleta de tiendas y personas de todos los colores, entre el murmullo de los escasos automóviles y las risas de los transeúntes, disfrutando tanto como ellos aquél día caluroso, invitante, pleno de la nueva estación que se derramaba con todos sus vivos colores por las flores, bosques y jardínes, aderezados, además con el aroma del amor, aquella extraña feromona que lo hacía sentir tonto, nervioso y feliz a la vez.<p>

Kinzo jugueteó un rato con el aire, la mano fuertemente pegada a su costado derecho, indeciso entre actuar o no, sintiéndose extrañamente eufórico, vivo, feliz. Beatrice caminaba a su lado luciendo las ropas de siempre, aquellas con las que la había conocido en Rokkenjima, los colores de Italia en su rostro y sus mejillas, el rojo de la sangre y del amor.

Ahora que comenzaban una nueva vida juntos, tras muchos planes, secretos y murmullos, habían acordado comprar montones de ropa, muebles y cosas para ella, para construirle un palacio en algún lugar alejado, secreto pero latente como el palpitar de un corazón.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie te reconocerá? —preguntó ella, que también se sentía un tanto renuente a expresar su afecto por primera vez, a pesar de que este se desbordaba ya en cada una de sus palabras y miradas, cuidadosamente elegidas para él—. No me gustaría causarte un problema.

—No te preocupes —susurró él, haciendo el mismo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de la gente, a los ojos deslumbrados que recorrían las ondas doradas que componía el cabello de Bice, similares a una cascada de oro—. Aquí no hay nadie que me conozca. Y si de casualidad sucede... Bueno, no hay nada que un buen soborno no pueda arreglar.

El dinero le abría muchas posibilidades, desde pequeños caprichos hasta planes a futuro, una casa para la mujer que amaba, un patrimonio para sus hijos, tranquilidad por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué más le daba desperdiciar un poco en acallar a algún ayudante de tienda o a una señora demasiado chismosa?

Bice se detuvo en medio de la calle para reír, las carcajadas mezcladas con una mirada de indignación. A veces, sólo a veces, la culpa la asaltaba, junto con el rostro decidido de su padre y el tímido de Angelo, ambos dispuestos a cumplir su misión. Y recordaba Italia y cuánto le debía, quizás todo el oro guardado en la isla, quizás mucho más, pero allí estaban ambos, gastándoselo, soñándolo como se sueña un futuro, el final feliz de un cuento.

—No estoy segura de que esto sea correcto, Kinzo —dudó ella, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla para pensar, aún detenida a mitad de la calle, similar a una escultura enfundada en las ropas adecuadas, un crimen del que Kinzo quería claudicar—. No necesito mucha ropa, así que no hay necesidad de gastar tanto dinero, ¿de acuerdo?

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicar el lugar, la calle céntrica de Tokyo llena de tiendas, de personas, de escaparates con ropas hermosas, vistosos colores y altos precios. Él quería darle todo eso, mucho más, todo el oro convertirlo en gratitud, en amor que no podía expresar al estar atado a otra persona, pero, ¿cómo hacérselo entender a ella cuando se sentía tan tímido, tan torpe? ¿Cómo, cuando las únicas escaramuzas en el amor que había hecho fueron concertadas, mero trámite, algo mecánico con su mujer? Si comenzaba mal, la distancia empezaría a hacer mella entre ellos, la distancia sólo resguardada por secretos, por oro, por imposibles y él no quería eso. No, definitivamente.

—¿Qué te parece ese vestido? —preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ambos parecieron estatuas de una escena trágica, de aquellas donde se visualiza el fin de un amor.

Bice estaba a punto de replicar cuando sintió cómo su mano era rodeada por una súbita calidez, dedos grandes y un desbordante sentimiento. Era la primera vez que estaban tan juntos desde Rokkenjima, desde el consultorio del Dr. Nanjo, desde las miradas fugaces cargadas de secreto. Habían salvado la distancia y constituído ahora sí su mundo, el universo donde no dejarían entrar a nadie más, en donde las manos juntas serían el pan de cada día, los besos y los abrazos más e incluso también los olvidos, justo como ése, en el cual Bice no pensó en el dinero más, sino más bien en la mano de Kinzo y la calidez alrededor de su corazón.


	21. 22:00 Terminando con

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22:00 (PM) Terminando con...

* * *

><p>El dolor llegó de repente, como una ráfaga de viento que amenazaba con arrastrarla hasta los bordes de la locura, incluso más allá, hasta la misma muerte. Bice ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, acechar como un depredador en una esquina de su casa, aquella noche donde todo parecía correcto, normal, infinito. Sin embargo, cuando la alcanzó, llevando una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal, logrando que sus rodillas se doblaran precariamente, fue más de lo que pudo soportar jamás. Ni siquiera en Rokkenjima, ni siquiera en soledad, nunca antes había sentido tal descarga de poder negativo corriéndole por las venas, infectando cada uno de sus miembros torpes, inservibles.<p>

El bebé, pensó inmediatamente, mientras se arrastraba hasta el salón principal, inundando con el aroma del inscienso y las rosas de Kinzo, puntuales como cada primero del mes, con tarjeta y chocolates. Está por nacer el bebé, mi hijo, mi Lion. El hilillo de sangre que iba dejando mientras se arrastraba, una figura fantástica en su falda larga que le parecía más pesada de costumbre, más estorbosa que de costumbre, sólo le confirmó sus peores temores mientras seguía moviéndose, cuestionándose si todo eso era normal, si a eso se refería Nanjo cuando le hablaba, todo en secreto de Kinzo, del peligro de su embarazo.

Apenas pudo girar el disco con los números, sus dedos blancos temblaban sobre el sofá, similares a un terremoto y el mundo le daba vueltas, vueltas, entre luces y colores, entre pensamientos y temores, luego se derrumbó. Cuando recuperó la conciencia era tarde, noche, aunque no podía precisar las horas como los magos fantásticos que al ver la primera estrella lo sabían todo, el pasado y el futuro; tenía la vista nublada por el dolor, por las figuras borrosas que se movían por la habitación, por las voces, una angustiada y alta como una sirena, la otra tensa pero suave, profesional. Kinzo y Nanjo, quizás también estaba Genji.

—No te preocupes, Bice, todo saldrá bien —la opresión en su mano derecha, de la que apenas había estado consciente momentos atrás se hizo palpable como el rostro de Kinzo surcado de arrugas de preocupación—. Duele, pero es normal. Resiste, has resistido mucho más que esto, no dejes que te derrote.

Ella trató de corresponderle con una sonrisa, pero sus labios olvidaron cómo moverse y de ellos salió sólo una pequeña queja, un suspiro que se alargó hasta tomar forma de un grito, de palabras inconexas que hablaban de preocupación, de bienestar, de ayuda.

—Beatrice-sama, por favor, trate de hacer el mejor esfuerzo y empuje con todas sus fuerzas, pronto todo esto terminará —Nanjo le dirigió una mirada cómplice, una de las pocas cosas que compartían además de Kinzo, estaba totalmente concentrado y sudaba tanto como ella, porque ambos entendían perfectamente los riesgos, lo que habían hablado en secreto para no preocupar a Kinzo de más.

—¡Me dijiste que estaría bien! —siseó el hombre, tratando de convertir su miedo en furia y descargarla en alguien más, con tal de no sentir, no pensar de más—. Dijiste que si la cuidaba esto podría evitarse. Dijiste que...

Bice no llegó a saber qué más había dicho Nanjo, una fuerte contracción sacudió su cuerpo con violencia, con la certeza de que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, porque... ¿Dónde se había visto un parto tan corto? ¿Dónde, en cuestión de minutos (quizá de horas) se perdía tanta sangre y se tenían tantas ganas de pujar? Hizo lo que se le ordenaba, ni siquiera se fijó en el sofá donde la habían depositado, bañando de sangre por todos lados (una inusitada cantidad de sangre), ni en Genji yendo de un lado para otro, trayendo agua, compresas, el rostro inexpresivo como el de un maniquí. La desnudez de sus piernas tampoco le importó, parecían dos troncos cubiertos de maleza roja, completamente separados de su cuerpo, de su dolor.

Empujó una, dos, tres veces. Más. Sus gritos comenzaron a ganar intensidad conforme se apresuraba a llegar al final, tanto de su vida como de sus fuerzas.

—¡Genji, trae más agua! ¡Trae más agua! Y trae... —Nanjo había palidecido, pero a la luz del único foco del salón principal apenas se notó en sus ojos velados, que giraban en todas direcciones presas de la locura—. ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!

—¡Bice, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Kinzo, Nanjo, Genji, sus voces se superponían unas a otras, se convertían en ecos, en sombras y desaparecieron cuando el dolor alcanzó su punto álgido, cuando el llanto potente de un bebé quebró la noche, alcanzó las estrellas junto con su voz, rota en un último esfuerzo.

La quietud reinó por instantes, la quietud llenó también de esperanza el lugar, dio pauta a pensamientos alegres, optimistas, incluso a algunas bromas sobre partos similares y drama por doquier. El pequeño bulto sangrante que salió de Bice se retorció con ferocidad, buscando la vida, aturdido por la luz, el sonido, la frialdad del mundo exterior en el que viviría por muchos años, su padre la tomó entre los brazos y sonrió.

—Es una niña, Bice —decretó con toda la felicidad del mundo, mientras Nanjo urgía a Genji con el agua, aunque la pérdida de sangre lo hacía palidecer, sabiendo que no tenían ninguna esperanza ya.

La mujer dirigió sus ojos velados hacia la pequeña, hacia el hombre que amaba, hacia el mundo del otro lado de la ventana. La muerte la reclamaba, terminaba con su felicidad, con sus deseos, con su vida de cuento de hadas. No pudo decir nada más, no quiso tampoco, al ver el semblante desquiciado de Kinzo, los ojos fuera de las órbitas, los labios temblorosos al caer en cuenta de la verdad. Le dirigió una última sonrisa, ninguna palabra de despedida y luego murió, sin saber que ese último gesto perseguiría a la cabeza de los Ushiromiya por el resto de su vida y la de su hija... Y la de su nieta.


	22. 02:00 Pensando en

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02:00 (AM) Pensando en...

* * *

><p>Bice no puede dormir, cada vez que cierra los ojos miles de pensamientos la invaden, sobre el futuro, sobre el amor y la felicidad. Se siente abochornada y no está segura de si se debe a su falta de sueño, sus pensamientos confusos o el vientre de tres meses que empieza a sobresalir de su ropa de cama, un pequeño balón al cual acaricia siempre que puede, temiendo que todo sea un sueño.<p>

La mujer se levanta de la cama, dejando a Kinzo profundamente dormido a su lado y avanza hacia la sala de estar, donde la única luz proviene de la luna, bañando sus muebles de un tono de plata, el sofá donde va a recostarse para pensar. Tiene hambre, además, pero no piensa despertar a ninguno de sus sirvientes para que le haga algo de comer, es muy tarde y sería toda una descortesía. Tiene hambre y tiene miedo, ambos se remueven junto con su bebé en su vientre, produciéndole malestar, mismo que no se desvanece ni aunque ella trate de alejarlo de su mente al hablarle al pequeño ser que lleva en su vientre, aún si no está segura de que pueda escucharla.

Le cuenta todo lo que piensa, todo lo que siente y lo que ha pasado, los ojos anegados de la luz de la maternidad; luego le reprocha las náuseas matutinas, los mareos y el hambre voraz que aún la amenaza con levantarse a cocinar algo, despertar a alguien o las dos cosas.

—Al menos así sabré a qué atenerme la próxima vez —murmura pensativa ella, llevándose una mano al rostro, donde se dibuja una sonrisa al pensar en más hijos, en llenar la casa con la familia que ha perdido, volver locos a los sirvientes y guardaespaldas con tantos niños qué cuidar.

—¿Así que quieres tener más hijos? —no le sorprende ver a Kinzo en la puerta que conecta el pasillo y la sala de estar, él tiene un don casi mágico para saber cuánto no está a su lado. Las lágrimas se desbordan por sus ojos, una cosa más que reprocharle al bebé, esas emociones tan fuertes que a veces no se siente capaz de manejar—. Yo también, Bice. Muchos, muchísimos, contigo.

El japonés se acerca para limpiarle las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, para besarlas también en un arrebato de ternura y esto logra que Bice siga llorando durante algunos momentos más, sin notar que el hombre se acomoda a su lado, la recarga contra su hombro y le acaricia el vientre hinchado, fruto de una de tantas noches como esa, con los dos sumergidos el uno en el otro, con la luna en lo alto y el silencio alrededor.

—Kinzo —rompe el silencio ella, tras unos segundos en los que él juguetea con las ondas de su cabello—. Kinzo... Tengo hambre.

Él se echa a reír ante el tono avergonzado de Beatrice, ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, que parecen las de un niño pequeño, pero sobretodo ante su propia incapacidad de hacer algo por ella salvo reírse. En fin, se ríe de su risa, se ríe por su felicidad, lo increíble de todo, lo que bien podría ser el sueño de un ebrio o un moribundo.

—Sabes que no puedo cocinar, Bice —le recuerda él sin dejar de reírse—. Tú tampoco, tu magia se ha debilitado debido al embarazo y preferiría que no corrieras riesgos en la cocina.

—Aún así tengo hambre —repite ella—. Tengo antojo de pasta con chocolate y una limonada. Quiero...

—Lo sé —la interrumpe él y tras estamparle un beso en la frente se dispone a buscar su ropa, dispuesto a buscar una tienda de conveniencia cercana—. Ahora mismo se lo traigo, oh, gran Bruja Dorada.

Mientras el automóvil de Kinzo se aleja, Bice siente cómo las lágrimas vuelven a deslavar sus mejillas, pero sus pensamientos distan mucho de ser melancólicos o ilógicos, más bien están teñidos de felicidad.

—Y ése es tu padre —afirma ella a la oscuridad, a su vientre inmóvil—. A pesar de que no esté todo el tiempo contigo, él es tu padre y nos quiere.

Esa es la única verdad que le importa.


	23. 15:00 Continuando la historia

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15:00 (PM) Continuando la historia

* * *

><p>La televisión la asusta, aunque hace todo lo posible porque no se le note, no enfrente de los sirvientes, de los guardaespaldas y del modesto mayordomo que le han contratado. Aún así, Bice cierra su mano entorno a la tela de su falda, de color oscuro bajo su pálida piel. La guerra de Corea la está volviendo loca, a pesar de estar del otro lado del océano, muy lejos de su tranquila casita en Niijima, con la luz del sol derramándose como una bendición sobre cada habitación, cada ventana y cada planta.<p>

Quizás podría importarle menos si Kinzo no estuviese allí, inmiscuido en negocios importantes, en peligro cada segundo de algún ataque, una bomba, un terrorista. Quizás le importaría menos si supiera que el hombre al que ama está sano y salvo, en su casa y con su esposa e hijos, mucho mejor que bajo la protección de un país en guerra. Y por supuesto, estaría mucho más tranquila si lo supiera su lado, sentando junto a ella en el sofá bajo la ventana, en donde los rayos del sol les harían cosquillas en la nuca a ambos y el sonido del mar sería la única música. Kinzo, por supuesto, tendría mucho que opinar acerca de la guerra, siendo tan culto como era, ambos tendrían mucho qué discutir sentados en su pequeña casa, a una distancia segura de las armas de fuego, protegidos por una pantalla de televisión. Y cuando la discusión se tornara un poco acalorada, Kinzo querría fumarse un puro, luego se detendría al saberla embarazada y ella sonreiría, para terminar haciendo las paces de nuevo, para volver a sentarse tranquilamente y como lo que eran, dos personas ajenas al conflicto.

Sin embargo, nada de eso es cierto y ni los poderes mágicos que el hombre dice que posee pueden cambiar la situación, las imágenes sucediéndose en la pantalla en blanco y negro, casas explotando, civiles en medio de las calles, gritos y dolor. Cualquiera podría ser Kinzo, cualquiera. Y ese miedo que pensó se desvanecería después de lo sucedido en Rokkenjima, ese miedo que bailó en su vientre mientras veía los cadáveres al pasar, se apodera de ella al pensar en lo que podría ser de su futuro si él no regresara, si una de esas figuras sangrientas en el suelo de las calles de Corea fuese él, abandonado a su suerte en ese lugar lejano, frío e ignorante de su sufrimiento.

Si él... Comienza a temblar con mayor violencia, importándole poco y nada el que alguien la vea ya y pronto se encuentra con que la ama de llaves le está dando palmaditas en la espalda, acompañadas de palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras, promesas de que el señor regresará. Beatrice espera que tenga razón, lo pide y lo recita como si fuera un encantamiento en el interior de su mente, magia blanca para hacer a un ser querido regresar, para continuar la historia en un buen final.


	24. 06:00 Resplandeciendo

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06:00 (AM) Resplandeciendo

* * *

><p>El barco surcaba con velocidad las olas, quebrándolas en contornos magníficos que brillaban a la luz de la mañana, resplandecientes como el rostro de Kinzo. Le parecía haber salido de un sueño particulamente horrible, una pesadilla como tantas en su juventud, en donde la oscuridad de su habitación tras despertar o la primera luz del día lo abrazaban reconfortándolo, borrando las imágenes sangrientas que se habían formado bajo sus párpados, en su imaginación. Y se sentía así precisamente porque estaba regresando a casa, no ese lugar viejo y aburrido en donde le esperaba una esposa exigente y tres hijos aburridos, sino a la pequeña edificación en Niijima, de paredes blancas por dentro, en donde el sol acariciaba las ventanas con pereza y los días le eran gratos, como un sueño. Pero sobretodo, porque regresaba a Bice después de la guerra, después de haber sobrevivido en un país lleno de conflicto, de pesadilla, con la ayuda de su magia y de su recuerdo, siempre tan presentes en su corazón.<p>

—Tienes que conocerla, amigo mío, es preciosa —aunque Kinzo ya había expresado esta opinión en incontables ocasiones, Genji no hizo ademán alguno de hacérselo saber—. Seguro que no crees la historia sobre lo que sucedió en Rokkenjima, pero cuando la veas toda duda se disipará. Es preciosa —recalcó y ni por un segundo le pasó por la mente más oro que el de su cabello y más azul que el de sus ojos.

—Será un placer —respondió Genji con su temple normal, que ni siquiera era movido por la velocidad del barco y el bamboleo curioso del motor a toda velocidad, acercándose cada vez más a la playa, al fin de la pesadilla.

—¿Y bien, amigo mío, ya has pensado qué hacer una vez te veas libre? —por cómo hablaba Kinzo, para él Niijima, el lugar en donde esperaba su Bruja Dorada y su pequeño retoño en su abultado vientre, era como el paraíso, donde todos los sueños se hacían realidad, sin embargo, Genji por primera vez pareció confuso, sin saber qué decir o hacer, porque para él no existían más planes que seguir a Kinzo allá donde fuese por el resto de su vida, en pago por haber salvado su vida—. Puedo conseguirte un empleo o puedes seguir con tu antigüo trabajo —le guiñó un ojo al recordar sus viejas andanzas, que ahora le parecían lejanas, las persecusiones entre los callejones de Corea, las pistolas, los tiros, la adrenalina—, estoy seguro de que podrás arreglartelas perfectamente bien aquí.

—En realidad... Me gustaría dejar ese trabajo. Me salvaste Kinzo y por eso te debo mi vida. Si hay alguna manera de pagarte siendo tu empleado, haciendo cualquier trabajo, lo que sea, estaré dispuesto a cumplirlo. Es una deuda que debo saldar.

Kinzo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para observar cómo Niijima se hacía cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban, murmurando cosas para sí mismo, cavilando sin duda sobre su oferta. Él le había dado, de cierta manera, la libertad a su amigo, por lo cual no podía entender por qué quería seguir encadenado a él, pero sin duda, no tendría nunca a nadie de mayor confianza además de Nanjo y el Doctor no podía cuidar de Bice al no tener tiempo libre y ella necesitaba a alguien que estuviese ahí todo el tiempo, así que...

Su razonamiento le llevó el resto del viaje y para cuando había alcanzado una conclusión favorable para ambos, el bote se detuvo en el pequeño puerto que había construido cerca de la casa de Bice, donde desde hacía varias leguas se veía una figura solitaria, ataviada en un vestido blanco, con lo que parecía una luna en el regazo, aunque en realidad sólo era su vientre afectado por el embarazo. Al verla, Kinzo se lanzó a su encuentro como quien regresa del infierno, alzando los brazos y con el ánimo más calmado que Genji le hubiese visto jamás. Bice estaba preciosa con su vientre, tal como le había sido dicho y cuando por fin llegó la hora de las presentaciones, tras un breve intercambio de lágrimas y bromas que no llegó a entender, no se sorprendió menos de saber que Ushiromiya Kinzo había sobrevivido a la guerra con semejante motivo como impulsor de todos sus pasos y acciones.

—Genji, amigo mío, ella es Beatrice Castiglioni, la Bruja Dorada —al decir esto apretó suavemente la mano de la mujer antes de presentar al hombre—. Bice, éste es Genji, un amigo que hice en Corea, ya te contaré su historia más tarde, es muy interesante. Ha venido conmigo para escapar de su familia, ¿no es irónico? Y desde hoy trabajará como tu mayordomo.

Las miradas que se dirigieron ambos no pudieron ser más que sorprendidas, pero tras rápidos segundos de cavilar sobre la cuestión ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, que las excentricidades de Kinzo no eran nada del otro mundo y también que él no tenía ningún reparo en complacer a Bice, en hacerla feliz y darle todo lo que ella necesitaba (o no).


	25. 18:00 Dando un vistazo

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18:00 (PM) Dando un vistazo.

* * *

><p>Mientras la barca se mecía plácidamente, mucho más lento que el compás de su corazón, un tanto sosegado por las palabras de Kinzo, Beatrice observó cómo la luz del sol moría en el horizonte, tiñendo las aguas de un color sangriento, oscuro y espeso. Su corazón amenazó con dar un vuelco en su pecho mientras evocaba, con ayuda de este color, las imágenes de los cadáveres en Rokkenjima, los ojos apagados mirando hacia el vacío, las manos implorantes que se habían quedado detenidas en ese mudo gesto de ayuda que nunca llegaría. Estaban muertos, Angelo, sus camaradas del viaje, sus amigos, su padre. Y ella seguía ahí, anclada al mundo con sólo algunos rasguños, una herida en el vientre y la mente destrozada, ahí, mecida por las olas, esperando por Kinzo, lo único que le quedaba.<p>

Tras un rato en el cual el cielo se convirtió en purpúreo y luego azulado, Kinzo apareció en su campo de visión, tras dejar atrás los puertos de descarga de alimentos y otras mercancías en donde había dejado escondido el bote y junto con él a su más grande tesoro. Parecía cansado, aunque feliz, a pesar de la larga jornada que habían vivido y Bice supo que había encontrado a un Doctor que pudiera atenderla y guardar el secreto, sellado por un broche dorado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no habrá ningún problema? —dejaron el barco escondido en el mismo lugar antes de ponerse en marcha y aunque Bice discutió, afirmando que estaba perfectamente bien y ya se le pasaría el dolor, Kinzo insistió en sostenerla mientras avanzaban con cuidado entre bodegas aparentemente desiertas, como un par de ladrones.

—No lo habrá, ha visto el oro y se quedó anonadado, será suficiente para mantenerlo callado —Kinzo hablaba con tono seguro, después de todo, no podía confiarle la vida y el secreto de Bice a cualquiera.

—Suenas como un viejo de la mafia —se rió ella, recordando las historias sobre la mafia italiana y las frases de rigor sobre mantener callada a la gente y los trabajos que hacían.

—En ese caso tú serías la jefa de la mafia, ¿no suena bien? —siguieron bromeando durante el resto del camino, que no se demoró más de diez minutos, antes de llegar al consultorio del Doctor, que se veía a leguas acababa de abrir no hacía mucho.

En cuanto la puerta se materializó enfrente de ambos, el semblante de Bice volvió a ensombrecerse, cualquier error podría significar su regreso a Italia, tierra amada, pero desolada ahora para ella, llena de enemigos que buscarían respuestas y todo tipo de beneficios si se casaban con ella.

—¿Dónde se ha lastimado? —preguntó el hombre, demostrando de alguna manera que era de fiar al omitir las formalidades como el nombre o la causa del accidente, mucho menos preguntó por el lingote de oro que lo cegaba a pocos centímetros de él, oro brillante como la primera luz de la mañana. Bice le indicó el lugar y brevemente hizo referencia a que había sido golpeada en ese sitio, pues la magia del oro no había surtido todo su efecto y no quería revelar más de la cuenta—. ¿Podría quitarse sus ropas para que examine la herida, por favor?

El hombre actuaba con profesionalidad y Bice no sintió ninguna extrañeza ante la petición, pero la reacción de Kinzo fue diferente y provocó una sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada en Bice, pues se había puesto rojo.

—Esperaré afuera a que hayan terminado —afirmó el hombre y dejó la habitación. Podía esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, para siempre, quizás, si eso le garantizaba que ella estaría bien y que su descuido al no protegerla, no traería amenazas para el futuro que ya comenzaba a vislumbrar para ambos.


	26. 19:00 Experimentando algo nuevo

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19:00 (PM) Experimentando algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>Beatrice dejó escapar un suspiro que nadie logró escuchar, aunque en el cielo, las mudas estrellas parecían ser sus testigos. A su alrededor, los sirvientes se movían de un lado hacia otro de manera frenética, como si actuaran sus propios sentimientos, escondidos tras una máscara impasible, casi triste, desalentada. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde, el color del cielo se lo indicaba y aún así, Kinzo no aparecía, a pesar de todas sus promesas de estar con ella en ese día tan especial.<p>

—Seguro le ha retenido su esposa —murmuró para sí misma la italiana y en su estómago pareció revolverse algo parecido a un monstruo, que desgarraba sus entrañas y a la vez la llenaba de furia—. No puede ser de otra manera. Era imposible que estuviese conmigo en su cumpleaños.

Se dio la vuelta para no quedarse embobada con la vista vacía detrás de la ventana, el tranquilo mar haciendo espuma sobre las rocas iluminadas por la luna. Tenía que dar la orden de que recogieran el pastel y la comida, el modesto regalo que había conseguido en una de sus incursiones a la ciudad, pero antes debía serenarse, calmar ese dolor mezclado con otro sentimiento, agrio, fuerte y molesto. No quería que su voz se rompiera o transmitiera su enfado, no quería ser más que la Beatrice de siempre, esperando pacíficamente por un hombre que era mitad suyo.

—Ya es muy tarde, ¿podrían recoger, por favor? —por suerte logró dominarse e incluso ayudó a guardar el pastel en la nevera que le habían conseguido, junto con la pasta que había cocinado especialmente para él, un poco quemada, pero mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese cocinado antes.

La luna avanzó por el firmamento y las estrellas cambiaron de lugar, pero nunca dejaban de vigilarla y aunque se prometió a sí misma que no se sentiría decepcionada, de cuando en cuando se sorprendía mirando a la ventana en busca de los faros de un coche, pasos veloces pero ligeros, el olor de su perfume. Dicho fenómeno no sucedió hasta casi medianoche, cuando se había quedado medio dormida en el sofá mirando programas que en realidad no le interesaban. La figura que tanto había esperado apareció en el umbral de la puerta, alto, enérgico y sonriente, tan apresurado que por un momento ella se preguntó si no se había llevado su corazón en un parpadeo nada más entrar.

—Lo siento, Bice. Llego tarde, ¿sobró pastel?

—Me lo he comido todo —mintió ella, fingiéndose un tanto enojada, aunque en realidad su mente comenzaba a maquinar planes sobre despertar a algunos sirvientes para que les calentaran la comida o bien hacerlo ella.

—Es una lástima —admitió él, yendo a sentarse a su lado para tomarle la mano en busca de un perdón que ya había obtenido con el sólo hecho de haber aparecido, aunque fuese minutos antes de que su cumpleaños acabara—. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué me daría una Bruja tan poderosa como regalo.

—Pasta, si la quieres y un pastel —poco a poco se iban rompiendo las barreras de las distancias entre ellos y casi sin proponérselo Bice se encontró pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, olvidada ya por completo de su esposa y de las palabras mordaces que quería dedicarle con respecto a ella, con respecto a si había pasado una velada divertida a su lado, mientras ella esperaba—. Aunque tengo que calentarlos antes.

—Puedo esperar —se rió él—, primero me gustaría el regalo.

—Oh, bueno —era tan fácil sentirse feliz cuando Kinzo estaba cerca, era tan fácil desechar la máscara, dejarse de secretos y de palabras forzadas... Se levantó dejándolo con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro, mientras iba a buscar el paquete que había guardado de cualquier manera en su armario, presa del enojo—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kinzo! Que cumplas muchos más.

—Ojalá no —respondió él, tomando el paquete y comenzando a abrirlo con dedos ágiles, que no rompieron el envoltorio—. Eso me hará ver muy viejo, mucho más que tú, oh, gran Bruja Beatrice, que de seguro tienes un conjuro para no envejecer y ser siempre bella.

—También tengo un conjuro para ti —susurró, volviendo a inclinarse hacia él para abrazarlo—. ¿Adivinas qué es?

No hubo necesidad de más palabras y Beatrice se alegró de no haber despertado a ninguno de los sirvientes. El paquete, la cena y el pastel quedaron olvidados y mientras las estrellas observaban, siempre mudos testigos de su felicidad, Beatrice se dio cuenta de que había estado celosa de la esposa de Kinzo, de ella y de sus hijos, que lo tenían todo para ellos diariamente y que aún así no lo sabían aprovechar tan bien como ella.


	27. 21:15 En la oscuridad

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21:15 (PM) *En la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>La cuna a su izquierda está vacía, limpia y ordenada debido a que nadie la ha usado. En la oscuridad, su silueta parece de la un monstruo grotesco con un cuerpo gigantesco, dispuesto a acabar con él. A Kinzo, por supuesto, aquello no le importaría. Fundirse en la oscuridad, desaparecer, ¡qué cosa más maravillosa sería! Quizás por eso permanece agazapado en un rincón, como un niño pequeño escondiéndose de su madre al saber que ha hecho una travesura, lejos de la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana e ilumina el suelo y las paredes, llenas de dibujos amistosos, infantiles y a la vez crueles en su felicidad, como si se mofaran de él.<p>

Beatrice llora a lo lejos, su llanto potente apenas es un eco en ese rincón de la casa y el hombre agradece que los sirvientes se la hayan llevado lejos, lejos donde no pueda ayudarle a llorar de esa manera, los dos al unísono, padre e hija clamando su dolor. Él ya no llora, su rostro sereno parece esculpido en piedra, aunque el dolor le ha envejecido al menos diez años. Ha decidido vender la casa, ¿para qué la quiere, de todas maneras? Y salvo la cuna a su lado y unas cuantas sillas en el comedor, nada queda en ella salvo silencio, colores opacos y recuerdos que le gustaría poder regresar. Se han llevado todo para venderlo, salvo algunas cuantas pertenencias de Beatrice que desea conservar, sus libros llenos de separadores en páginas que nunca volvería a retomar, su música en largos discos de vinilo, su perfume, ecencia y maquillaje. Su ropa y su hija. Lo demás no le sirve, lo demás no le importa.

Sólo queda una última cosa y escucha, como si él lo hubiese invocado —ojalá pudiese invocarla a ella, hacerla aparecer en una voluta de humo, sonriente y esbelta—, los pasos de Genji acercándose a su refugio, su escondite como el de un ratón.

—Kinzo-san, ¿qué desea que hagamos con el cuerpo de Beatrice-sama? —cuando Genji se asoma por la puerta, la oscuridad recorta su silueta a la perfección, ocultando sus facciones, aunque Kinzo sabe que están tan impasibles como siempre.

El cuerpo. El cuerpo que tan sólo dos días atrás era cálido contra sus brazos, las mejillas llenas de sangre, el latir del corazón tan rápido como el de un pajarillo enjaulado entre sus brazos. El cuerpo, la verdadera prueba de su muerte, el último sudario de su amor.

—No lo sé, llévatelo, dale un funeral digno... Que nadie se entere —pero él ya no podía ver ese cuerpo, se negaba a hacerlo. No soportaría la visión de los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el pecho, la falta de respiración, de sonrisa, de mejillas coloradas—. No quiero verlo. Hazte cargo tú.

—Como ordene —el hombre hizo una reverencia y estaba a medio camino de retirarse cuando recordó una segunda pregunta, o más bien, se le ocurrió, dadas las circunstancias—. ¿Y sobre Beatrice-sama...? —se refería a la pequeña, que acababa de dormirse en los brazos de una de las sirvientas, agotada de tanto llorar. Genji creía que, dado el estado emocional de Kinzo, tampoco querría a su hija cerca, al menos no por un tiempo.

—Yo... —el hombre miró la cuna vacía, sin ninguno de sus astutos planes surgiendo en su cabeza como por arte de magia—. Tengo que pensarlo. Mañana al amanecer regresaré a casa, haré los preparativos necesarios y te los haré saber. Mientras tanto quiero que no le falte nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Por su tono de voz, la conversación estaba terminada. Genji se retiró tras afirmarle a su amo que todo se haría de acuerdo a sus deseos y una vez se hubo ido, Kinzo cambió de postura en su escondite, dándole la espalda a la cuna vacía. No sabía que haría con Beatrice todavía, pero en el interior de su mente, la idea de que no necesitaba su llanto constante prevalecía. En la oscuridad, era mejor estar solo que acompañado, acompañado del llanto que le recordaría el que él no podía expresar a los ojos del mundo.


	28. 09:00 Confiando en

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09:00 (AM) Confiando en...

* * *

><p>Estaban tomando un poco de té con galletas cuando escucharon el estrépito, un ruido potente como de algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Al principio, los sirvientes se sobresaltaron y uno que otro derramó el té sobre la mesa de la cocina, cubierta con un mantel exquisito que era mejor lavaran antes de que los amos se dieran cuenta. El ruido pasó y pronto el mar reclamó su lugar como música de fondo, pero pronto otros sonidos le siguieron, alguien arrastrando algo, risas, pasos apresurados. Cuando la fuente del sonido llegó a la sala de estar, todos los sirvientes no pudieron evitar contener un suspiro de resignación, asombrados a la vez de no haberlo pensado antes.<p>

Ushiromiya Kinzo era un amo extravagante, que se aparecía un día sí y otro no, con intervalos irregulares de tiempo entre visitas, pero con la misma cara sonriente, tan diferente de la que les mostró el día en que fueron contratados, amenazadora, seria como una máscara, un rostro que decía que podría matarlos si le daban motivos para ello. Por supuesto, ellos habían jurado no decir ni una sola palabra —a pesar de que sospechaban lo suficiente— y se habían contentado con conocer la parte amable de su amo, la que, en días como ese, inesperado como una tormenta, llevaba regalos tan extravagantes como él a la señora.

En dicha ocasión, una pesada caja de madera era causante de todo el alboroto y mientras algunos se asomaban para ver mejor la sala de estar, las risas y las rápidas palabras en inglés que intercambiaban sus amos, les indicaron que llevaba una cuna enorme para ella, a pesar de que, según el doctor, no llevaba ni tres meses de gestación.

—¿No te gusta, Bice? —preguntó el hombre y su voz potente alcanzó a los sirvientes, que todavía tomaban su té y otros que limpiaban el que se había derramado.

—¡Kinzo! No debiste, todavía falta bastante —la señora, ahora que lo pensaban, también era todo un caso. Cuando el señor no estaba, parecía perdida en pensamientos y recuerdos, seria pero con buen sentido del humor, noble, elegante; sin embargo, cuando Kinzo aparecía se deshacía en sonrisas, en gritos, en palabras—. ¿Al menos sabes cómo armarla? Podemos pedirle a uno de los sirvientes que nos ayude... Aunque todavía no es necesaria.

—¡Claro que lo es! Quiero llenar la habitación del bebé lo más pronto posible y no necesito ayuda de nadie para armar esto, ya verás, no es tan difícil, confía en mí —nuevos sonidos de algo siendo arrastrado le siguieron a dicha afirmación y posteriormente se escuchó el sonido de la madera golpeando el suelo, más risas y advertencias de Bice, luego un murmullo, el de Kinzo al leer las instrucciones de armado.

—La señora es feliz, ¿no lo creen? —comentó uno de ellos, el primero que había sido contratado.

—Ojalá lo fuera siempre, ¡es tan hermosa! Pero sólo se ríe así cuando el señor viene —una de las muchachas que trabajaban allí dejó escapar un suspiro, sin duda anhelante de que una historia de amor así le sucediese a ella.

—En ese caso debería de ser el señor quien venga más a menudo —le reprimió la cocinera, que también le tenía gran afecto a Bice y le daba lecciones de cocina siempre que se las pedía—. ¡Ah, debe ser tan duro tener que esperar a que su esposa lo deje venir...!

—¡Shh! —la advirtió el mayordomo, llevándose un dedo a los labios, aunque en realidad las risas que provenían del cuarto del bebé ahogaban toda su conversación—. No debemos de hablar de eso, se supone que no sabemos nada.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —la mujer se había puesto roja de la vergüenza y para compensar su falta murmuró—: ¡Pero qué tarde es! Debería de avisarles ya sobre el almuerzo...

Pero su idea fue mal recibida nuevamente, lo cual la asustó aún más.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Déjalos —le pidió la joven sirvienta—, que estén solos un poco más. ¡Se oyen tan felices!

Era cierto. Las risas parecían no detenerse y el retrato de una familia feliz, a pesar de que no podían observarla, llegaba a sus mentes con claridad, contagiándolos a su vez de la misma alegría que sus amos sentían y que se había visto incrementada por la inminente llegada de un tercer miembro a la familia y a la casa.


	29. 10:00 Atacando y defendiendo

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10:00 (AM) Atacando y defendiendo

* * *

><p>El agua le hacía cosquillas en los pies, que ya sentía un poco pegajosos al estar cubiertos de arena. Reía y se quejaba a partes iguales mientras seguía avanzando por la playa, sorteando con maestría conchas y pequeñas basuras provenientes del mar, caminaba sin rumbo y aún así, no se sentía perdida.<p>

—¿A dónde vamos, Kinzo? —inquirió la mujer, tras reír nuevamente, porque la había asaltado el pensamiento de que un cangrejo podría querer atacarla.

—Lejos —respondía él cada vez que preguntaba y la presión de su mano sobre la de Bice nunca vacilaba mientras la halaba hacia rumbo desconocido, sin importarle que su propio traje se mojara, los zapatos carísimos o la falda de ella, larga hasta el piso y ahora llena de arena.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó, cuando se le ocurrió voltear hacia atrás, olvidando por un momento la vista de su espalda, amplia y segura, sólo para encontrarse con que su casa y el pueblo en general donde vivía, se habían reducido a pequeños puntos en el horizonte—. ¡Kinzo! Es una orden de la Bruja Dorada, detente de inmediato.

Adoptando una postura militar, el hombre hizo lo que se le pedía rápidamente, como si fuera magia. Sin embargo, no se contentó sólo con eso, sino que continuó con su actuación hasta el final, adoptando la pose de soldado que espera órdenes. Bice, que ya sentía la garganta un poco irritada de tanto reír, no pudo evitar una leve carcajada ahogada, mientras, siguiéndole el juego, lo inspeccionaba con ojo crítico.

—Descanse, soldado —ordenó, tras rodearlo como si quisiera observar fallas en su atuendo y ciertamente las había, porque sus pantalones estaban húmedos y llenos de arena.

Nada más quedó liberado, Kinzo se apresuró a tomarla nuevamente de la mano, halándola hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la línea de la marea, donde el mar y la tierra se unían de cuando en cuando. El hombre acalló las quejas de "¡Nos vamos a mojar aún más!" de su amada Bruja y la instó a acostarse, a sentir en profundidad la armonía de ese lugar y la que formaban juntos, momentos robados que le hacían sentir eterno y feliz.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó ella, mientras la primera ola alta subía hasta sus caderas, logrando que sintiera escalofríos, no del todo placenteros. Bice observaba el cielo, las formas fantásticas de las nubes, las posibilidades infinitas de sus formas. Nubes viajeras, como Kinzo. Porque él nunca podía quedarse a su lado, por mucho que ambos lo desearan.

—Lo sabes, entonces. Supongo que eso me hace un poco obvio —él se recargó sobre su codo izquierdo para observarla, su mejor vestido empapado, lleno de arena brillante como azúcar. Una visión de cuento de hadas.

—Soy la gran Bruja Dorada, ¿recuerdas? No hay nada que puedas ocultarme —dirigió sus ojos a él por una milésima de segundo antes de apartarlos, para que él no notara la tristeza en su interior—. Siempre me llevas a algún lugar extraño a hacer cosas más extrañas aún antes de irte. Supongo que lo adiviné —Kinzo estaba a punto de replicar cuando ella lo detuvo con un movimiento de la cabeza, no quería arruinar la mañana con sentimentalismos cuando todo había comenzado tan bien—. ¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Corea. Tengo unos negocios pendientes.

Ella asintió, aunque sabía en realidad que Kinzo iba a la guerra nuevamente, a un país donde se sucedía un conflicto armado que podría arrebatarle la vida. Sin embargo, él ya había decidido y Bice no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sólo rezar, rezar y esperar en silencio, como había hecho durante tanto tiempo, para verlo de nuevo.

La italiana buscó su mano entre la arena y entrelazó sus dedos. En el cielo, las nubes ya habían cambiado de lugar.


	30. 14:00 Interviniendo tarde

**Claim: **Ushiromiya Kinzo/Beatrice Castiglioni  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Viñetas sin relación alguna de tiempo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14:00 (PM) Interviniendo tarde

* * *

><p>—¡Lo compraste! —la voz de Bice rompió el extraño silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, consecuencia de la sorprendente visión que ofrecía el bote, asegurado al puerto firmemente con varias cuerdas. A su alrededor y como si se hubiera roto un hechizo de silencio, los sirvientes comenzaron a cuchichear asombrados, extasiados y felices, contagiados sin duda por el sentir de su señor, cuyas facciones hablaban de total satisfacción.<p>

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Kinzo, dándole unas palmaditas al bote como si fuera un perro y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad—. La he llamado Bruja Dorada.

—Muy oportuno —respondió ella con una sonrisita, aunque en realidad se preguntaba cuándo llegaría a conocer el fin de la extravagancia de Kinzo. Probablemente nunca y eso le gustaba.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —sin esperar su respuesta, aunque un grito de asombro escapó los labios de la mujer, Kinzo se apresuró a halarla hasta el bote, que se tambaleó peligrosamente ante su peso—. Por favor, cuiden la casa, volveremos más tarde.

Los sirvientes se inclinaron de modo respetuoso ante dichas órdenes, pero una vez el hombre se hubo dado vuelta para tomar el control de la pequeña embarcación, se permitieron sonreír, especialmente Kumasawa, que parecía totalmente divertida ante la visión de su ama siendo raptada y de las locuras de su señor, locuras de joven y de amor.

.

Comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, bordeando los contornos de Niijima con precisión. A su paso, no dejaban más que una estela dorada, consecuencia del cabello de Bice, que no había llegado a peinar esa tarde, una estela dorada y algunas risas, apenas brisas en el viento. El mar se extendía a su alrededor en destellos plateados, infinito, eterno. Beatrice no pudo evitar recordar entonces su primer viaje juntos en un bote, la manera en la cual él la había raptado, como en esa ocasión, para después prometerle que estarían siempre juntos. Habían salido de un panorama destrozado y lleno de sangre a un mundo lleno de luz, lleno de sueños, de promesas. Aunque claro, algunas no se podían cumplir.

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre? —sugirió ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para observar Niijima, que parecía un punto en el horizonte.

—¡Tantas posibilidades! —concedió Kinzo, deteniendo la embarcación con un ronroneo del motor para ir a alcanzarla, para sentarse a su lado y tomar sus manos, sin duda consciente de sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no? —rió él, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Ambos tenían una larga lista de respuestas a dicha interrogante, pero se permitieron engañarse a sí mismos al quedarse callados, observando el reflejo del sol sobre el agua y los peces de colores a su alrededor.

—¿Cuánto hace ya? —inquirió ella, pues no sabía si se debía a causa del sol, pero de pronto se sentía algo mareada, como transportada a ese fatídico día en Rokkenjima, donde había perdido a su familia y amigos.

—Dos años —la suma lo orgullecía y así se lo hizo saber con apretón de manos—. Dos años y todavía quedan muchos más, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Bice decidida, regresándole la mirada con decisión, como esa vez en que habían jurado miles de pactos bajo el ardiente sol de la tarde, pactos sobre el oro, sobre la isla, sobre la muerte y sobre su amor. Pactos conjurados con simples palabras, pero tan poderosos como la magia misma. Pactos como ese que acababan de hacer sin darse cuenta—. Sí, muchos más.

.

Beatrice observó las estrellas en el firmamento, brillantes y lejanas dibujando diversas constelaciones. Habían pasado toda la tarde paseando por el mar en el bote, habían llegado a playas desiertas y otras llenas de turistas, a cuevas escondidas en el norte de la ciudad, a casitas abandonadas en medio de grandes extensiones de árboles. Habían tenido todas las aventuras que les estaban prohibidas por la naturaleza de su relación y ahora, cansados, permanecían uno al lado del otro, las manos extendidas y mirando las estrellas.

—Tenemos que regresar —suspiró con resignación la italiana, cerrando la mano en un puño, como si hubiese atrapado una constelación llena de estrellas—. Se preocuparán si no lo hacemos. Enviarán equipos de búsqueda.

—Lo sé —aceptó Kinzo, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y arrancar el bote—. ¿Estás lista?

La pregunta hizo eco en la mente de ambos, resonando como el eco de un recuerdo, del último pacto que habían sellado antes de empezar su nueva vida.

—Sí.

La misma palabra, la misma determinación. Y de nuevo, todo un futuro por delante, una nueva etapa de su vida, que esperaban les dejara re-hacer sus votos cada año sin falta, bajo la luz de las estrellas y en medio del mar.

**FIN**


End file.
